Shot in the Dark
by Bebedora
Summary: [Sequel to Caught in the Crossfire] Kirk returns to the planet that nearly took his life, and is forced to face demons that have been buried for far too long. Is the war he's trying to fight with himself or the enemy? Hurt!Jim Hurt!Bones
1. Chapter 1

Shot in the Dark: Chapter One

_ Captain's Log, Stardate 2258.249: We have finished our survey of the Zeta Leporis Star. Readings indicate that it is burning through its fuel quicker than originally anticipated. Mister Spock believes that it will collapse on itself within the next fifty to one-hundred years, and form a neutron star in its wake. Me, I like the ones that go supernova, but I guess we can't force it, now can we? _

_We're en route back to Starbase Nine to pick up three new crewmembers and take on supplies. Then it's off to Xentia again, and hopefully we'll be able to remove Ka'al from power with little struggle and the people there can return to their normal lives and not have to worry about a tyrant anymore. _

_Admiral Pike has given me our mission logistics for Ka'al's takedown. We're to hide behind Xentia's lone moon, Ne'nal, for one week, monitoring any communication signals on the planet from a distance. We need to get a feel for what has happened in the five weeks since we've been gone. I have to say, from what little I saw of Ka'al, I don't have high hopes that things are going smoothly planet side. Mak'ai seems to think that he will methodically try and wipe out all remnants of their former culture and replace it with violence and warmongering. Not to mention killing anyone who tries to get in his way or rebel against him. She's afraid that he will ally with the scum of the galaxy, trying to make Xentia known as a feared civilization, and not one of peace and knowledge, like their forefathers had worked for centuries to become._

_Our mission is to covertly make our way to the planet's surface and find any sort of resistance movement that may have cropped up and team with them. With their help, we are to infiltrate the capital city and gain access to Ka'al's stronghold. There, with their assistance, we will apprehend Ka'al and bring him to justice for his crimes against the Federation and its assets. With any luck, Ka'al's group will fall without him to rule over them, and the resistance leaders can take over temporarily until the government can be reinstated. From what we've learned from Mak'ai, Ka'al is feared, not respected, and she believes that the majority of the population will be overjoyed to see him gone. Once in custody, Ka'al will be brought to trial for his crimes and Starfleet will deal with him as they see fit. If he should be killed, our alliance with the resistance should be an acceptable reason to have involved ourselves._

_I can't say I'm one-hundred percent excited to go back to a planet that nearly did me in five weeks ago, but we're the only ones for the job. This time we're better prepared, mostly thanks to Mak'ai and her willingness to help us with the mission. She will be accompanying us down to the planet, and will be essential in ensuring the success of the operation. Hopefully, in less than three weeks' time, we'll have Ka'al in detention and be speeding back to Earth. I could use a little R and R back home. _

_I miss my bed._

_End log._

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Bones, I really don't need another check-up."

McCoy crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the Captain. "Like hell you don't. You're still not at one-hundred percent, Jim. I need to make sure you're ready for an away mission. Now take your shirt off."

Kirk's eyes glimmered with mischief. "Why don't you help me, _Doctor?_"

"Quit being so juvenile. Don't make me sedate you."

Kirk chuckled and dutifully removed his uniform top. He sat still on the edge of the biobed while McCoy worked his fingers over his shoulder, gently running over the thick pink scar still there. He palpated the shoulder blade before finally taking Jim's arm in his hands, rolling the joint around to test range of motion. "Any pain? Tingling in your fingers?"

"Nope."

McCoy held Jim's arm out straight. "Keep your arm extended. Hold it up as long as possible." He let go.

Kirk sighed and did as he was told, whistling quietly as he swung his legs absentmindedly. After a long moment, his arm began to shake, dropping ever so slightly.

McCoy raised an eyebrow and narrowed his gaze. Kirk's arm faltered more, the young Captain struggling to keep it level. The doctor watched as Jim clenched his jaw. He shook his head. "Just what I suspected. The muscles and joint aren't strong enough yet."

"So? I can use the arm just fine."

McCoy scowled. "Just because you can use it, doesn't mean it won't quit on you when you're up shit creek." He pushed Kirk back until he was lying flat on the biobed. He silently pressed on Jim's abdomen, concentrating deeply as he moved his nimble fingers across the scars. He worked his hands around the navel and finally up towards Kirk's ribs, feeling each one in turn. He noticed a tiny wince in Jim's expression. "Any of this hurt? And don't lie to me."

Jim hesitated. "N-no. Nothing hurts. Just like last time—and the ten times before that." Kirk tried to sit up, but the doctor forced him back down.

"I mean it, dammit. You need to be truthful. If I clear you and something goes wrong, it's my head."

Jim huffed and looked away. "Alright, it hurts, okay?"

"Where and how bad?"

Kirk grasped McCoy's hand and guided it to a spot right under his left lowest rib. "Here. And not all the time. Only when you press on it or we get a little too…active."

"When did this start?"

Jim exhaled. "It's always been there. Dull and aching."

"Why didn't you tell me before? I could have given you something for pain management. It's probably just nerves and muscles healing and getting used to the fact that you've no longer have a spleen sittin' there—I didn't feel any masses—but you still should have told me. What if it had been something serious, Jim?" McCoy could feel his cheeks flushing. He knew he needed to keep his cool.

"Sorry, okay, Bones?" Kirk sat up. "I really thought it was nothing."

McCoy frowned. "Don't keep things from me, darlin'. You don't have to suffer in silence."

Kirk offered a soft smile. "I was never suffering. Just uncomfortable once and a while." He reached out and patted McCoy's forearm. "Don't worry."

"'_Don't worry' _he says. How soon you forget that practically every time you say that, the shit hits the fan and you end up in here bleeding from your ears or nursing a broken something-or-other."

Kirk grabbed his shirt from the side table and slid it over his head. "Yeah, but you're always here to fix it, Bones." He stood and grabbed the doctor by the shoulders. "Am I cleared, or what?" He raised his eyebrows hopefully.

McCoy rolled his eyes. "I want you to do two more physical therapy sessions with Nurse Bonham, then I'll clear you for all active duty and away missions." He took a quick look around Sick Bay before pecking Kirk on the cheek. "And don't you dare skip out on them. I'll find you and make you regret it."

Kirk smirked wickedly. "Is that a promise, _Doctor?_"

"Get out of here, dammit. You're driving me crazy."

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Still enjoying our grand ship after five weeks in space?"

Mak'ai smiled warmly at Hikaru Sulu. The pair sat at a small table in the officer's mess, Mak'ai a guest of the helmsman. She stirred her mug of hot cocoa. "I love it. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined it to be this spectacular. Besides, I can't get decadent treats like this on Xentia. We don't have chocolate." She raised her cup and took a long drink.

"Glad to hear you've taken to the _Enterprise_ so warmly. We've got a great crew and one hell of a Captain."

Mak'ai savored her warm drink. "Even though I have only had the honor to travel with you for a relatively short time now, I can say that Captain Kirk's command is nothing like I have ever experienced before. He is gentle when he needs to be, but leads with gusto and strength when the situation warrants it. There's no one I could equate it to on Xentia. Our leaders were timid, and while they were wise, they lacked the power to assert themselves if the need should arise. And look where it got them—Ka'al is in the seat of power and my people are dying."

Sulu reached out and patted her hand. "We're going to make sure that Ka'al is removed from what he thinks is power. The Federation won't let your people down."

Mak'ai nodded. "Thank you, Mister Sulu. I know that Captain Kirk will do everything he can to ensure that my fellow Xentians gain access to the future they deserve, not one that a madman has chosen for them." She sighed. "I just fear for him, having to go back to the place that nearly took his life."

"Jim Kirk is the toughest man I have ever met. Yes, he had a serious injury last time. But…" Sulu shook his head in disbelief. "…he's never been one to let the threat of injuries keep him from doing what's right. Much to Doctor McCoy's chagrin."

Mak'ai chuckled and sipped her beverage. "So I've been told. I know that he's the best chance my fellow countrymen have of regaining what was once ours."

A throat cleared behind them. "Well, if I have any say in the matter—which I won't—he'll be wearing Kevlar and be inside a damn force field the whole time. Mind if I join you?"

Mak'ai extended her hand towards the vacant seat next to her and watched McCoy sit, setting his tray down on the tabletop. "Isn't that a bit excessive, Doctor?"

McCoy scoffed. "Not when Jim's concerned. He has a tendency to attract trouble like a damn rare earth magnet."

"Well then, I guess body armor is in order then."

McCoy shook his head while Sulu tried to suppress his laughter. "Damn fool'd never wear it. I guarantee he'd bitch about it itching or something, and weasel his way out of putting it on. I don't even try anymore."

"Remember that mission to Aurelon Theta? I think it was the only time you even got him to try the body armor on and I seem to recall that he actually claimed the suit was turning his skin blue." Sulu concentrated, trying to remember more details. "So, he ditched it and of course, came back to the ship with a spear wound in his back."

McCoy grunted. "I almost didn't fix him that time, just to teach him a lesson."

"Hey, my ears are ringing…you guys aren't talking about me, are you?"

Sulu stood and offered his seat to his Captain. "Of course not, Sir."

McCoy turned in his seat to see Jim, smiling broadly, a salad teetering on his hand, cake in the other. Kirk raised an eyebrow at his helmsman. "You sure? Because you all look pretty guilty right now. Let me guess, Yalaxian fungal spores? Because that story _is_ pretty damn funny."

Sulu looked away sheepishly, his voice quiet. "Actually, it was about your projectile-proof vest…and how you thought it would turn you blue."

Kirk bellowed out a great laugh. "You still can't prove that it _wouldn't _have turned me colors." He eyed McCoy.

The doctor rolled his eyes. "That's because you won't leave it on long enough to test your incredibly idiotic theory."

Sulu excused himself, chuckling as he left the mess hall as Kirk claimed his vacated seat.

McCoy scoffed at Jim's choice of food as the younger man applied a liberal amount of creamy dressing to his meal. "Cake _and_ salad? Well, at least you're gettin' some greens in you." McCoy shook his head at the Captain. "Just make sure you finish that salad before you devour that cake. I know you, and if I wasn't sitting right here, that dessert would be gone already."

"_Yes, mother_." Kirk took a bite of the leafy greens. "So Mak'ai, are you getting your studying done for the Academy entrance exams?"

She set her mug down. "Yes, and it's been quite a challenge. And Lieutenant Uhura has been most gracious in lending her time helping me to navigate through all the paperwork for application."

Jim laughed quietly. "Yeah, I never had to do any of that paperwork. Admiral Pike sort of let me in on a technicality."

"A technicality?"

Kirk nodded, stabbing a cucumber with his fork. His voice became quieter. "My father was First Officer on a ship called the _Kelvin_. It was destroyed during the first Narada Siege and Pike did a dissertation on the disaster. I guess he felt bad for me that I grew up without him and had kind of an awful childhood—so he found me and made sure that I joined up."

Mak'ai's expression saddened. "Ah, yes. The _Kelvin._ There was a required book for entrance exams on that subject. It was fascinating. For your father to give his life so the others on the ship could be saved—he was truly a hero."

Kirk lowered his eyes to his plate. "Hero? He was just doing what he knew was the right thing to do. It took me a long time to realize that. When I was a kid I felt abandoned, no thanks in part to my shitty upbringing and him being gone was at the forefront." He sighed heavily. "I…don't talk about it much; you'll have to forgive me. It was pretty difficult growing up in someone's shadow—especially when you never met said person. It's actually been a long time since I thought about him, now that I think about it." Jim's eyes listed off to the side and he stared off into the distance.

McCoy could sense that Jim was retreating into his thoughts and decided to change the subject. "So, Mak'ai, Uhura tells me that you've began teaching her Xentian. She any good?" He reached under the table and patted Jim's knee, reassuring him with a quick smile.

"Her linguistic ability is unlike anyone I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I am simply amazed at how quickly she has picked up on even the littlest nuances of my language. She has even mastered verbal aggression. I was in hysterics trying to teach her our foulest words."

Jim offered a warm smile. "The Federation's flagship deserves only the best for her Communications Chief. I'm glad she's with us…even if she can get sassy at times." He smirked. "Don't tell her I said that, though."

"Your secret is safe with me." She winked, then looked to her chronometer. "I must be going. I promised Ensign Willems that I would teach him how to prepare a traditional Xentian vegetable casserole. I'm pleased that your replicator system works so efficiently. I've been able to reproduce almost everything I miss from my home."

The two men stood as she did, respectfully saying goodbye. "Come by Sick Bay later, alright? You need another round of vaccines to prep you for your arrival on Earth next month."

Mak'ai nodded. "Of course, Doctor. Captain, I hope to see you soon."

"Likewise. And don't skip out on those hypos—Bones will hunt you down and stab you when you're not looking."

McCoy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "That's only reserved for chickens like you, Jim."

Mak'ai laughed. "There is never a dull moment when I'm with you both. It always makes my day." She waved as she turned to leave.

The pair sat once again, Jim scowling at his half-eaten salad. He stared at it for a long moment before pushing it away from him. He finally spoke. "I gotta go, Bones. Come over later?" He stood, grabbing his dishes. "Keep the cake; it's your favorite anyway."

McCoy looked up at Jim, concern in his eyes.

_Somethin' spooked him._

"You're just leaving a perfectly good piece of German chocolate Cake? You feverish or somethin'?" He stood and placed a hand on Kirk's forehead.

The Captain pulled back. "I'm fine, really. Just realized that I'm late for my shift."

McCoy eyed him suspiciously. "Whatever you say, darlin'."

Kirk offered a feeble smile. "Thanks, Bones." He grasped the older man's hand quickly and gave it a tight squeeze before departing.

McCoy sat once more, pulling Jim's plate towards him. As he dug into the chocolaty dessert, he caught a glimpse at his chronometer, and realized that Beta shift didn't start for another thirty minutes.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

The light of Xentia's moon shimmering in the distance illuminated the dark cabin, bathing it in an eerie pale blue glow. The hum of the _Enterprise's _engines droned from the bowels of the ship, wafting up through the corridors and walls and into the room. The two figures lying in the bed under the window were silent, wrapped in each other's embrace.

McCoy's long fingers raked unconsciously through short blonde hair as the pair slept. The two men curled into each other, one another's body heat making the need for anything more than a thin sheet unnecessary. Jim's toes poked out from underneath the covers, hanging off the edge of the bed.

Peace was to be short-lived.

Jim burrowed his head into the crook of the doctor's neck, moaning and grimacing as some unknown dream took hold of him. His eyelids twitched, jaw clenching as began to push himself away from his bedmate.

The movement startled McCoy awake, and he instinctively brought Kirk closer to him, trying to soothe what he knew was just another in a line of ongoing nightmares.

The kid had experienced them since their first days at the Academy—Jim had tried to hide it at first, passing them off as simple bad dreams—but McCoy had known different. At least once a month, Kirk would wake up screaming, slicked in a sheen of cold sweat, trembling to the point of almost vomiting. He would bolt into the small bathroom they shared and lock himself in, most of the time not emerging until the dawn light filtered through the windows. McCoy would sit vigil on those nights, eyes centered on the bathroom door, ears hyper-sensitive to the almost inaudible sounds coming from behind it. He knew Jim was crying. He could hear the muffled, choked sobs. He always waited, hoping that his friend would come out and confide in him.

And in the morning, Kirk would appear showered and clean shaven, a broad smile on his face. No trace of the past night's episode visible in his expression, his mood. Cadet reds crisp and pressed, he would grab his PADD and messenger bag and rush out to whatever class he would undoubtedly pass with flying colors without even trying, flashing his signature cocky grin as he met the new day with gusto.

Never a mention of whatever had plagued him the night before.

It had taken Jim months to trust McCoy enough to let him into his dream states. It had started innocently enough, with Kirk finally admitting that he was even experiencing nightmares. One night, after a particularly tame one—Kirk didn't retreat into the restroom—Jim shared that he had dreamt of his father.

"_I can see the Kelvin, Bones. I can see his face as he steered her into the Narada."_

Jim had hugged his knees close to his chest and rocked slightly as he recalled the dream. His eyes were distant and sad.

"_Only right at the moment of impact, he looks away for just a second…and when he turns back—it's my face instead."_

Leonard remembers Jim shuddering at the thought. Even in the darkness of the dimly-lit room, he could see that the color had drained out of the kid's face. That night Jim had stayed awake until morning, Leo sitting quietly by his side listening, allowing McCoy access to years of haunting images and terrible memories.

That night, McCoy learned what it was like to be Jim Kirk.

To live with his demons.

Jim had bared his soul to him, swearing him to secrecy for all he was told. And Leonard dutifully agreed, honored that Kirk would share himself like that, exposing fears that ran deep, flaws that the young man kept buried under layers of bravado.

_George Kirk._

_Frank._

_Abuse._

_Neglect._

_Booze._

_Jail._

…_Tarsus IV._

Kirk had wept openly by the time he allowed the deluge relating to Tarsus cascade from his mouth. McCoy could tell by the way he wrapped his arms around himself, how he buried his face in his hands, as if he were hiding from the awful truth, that he hadn't talked about this shit in a long time.

Possibly ever.

Leo nearly broke as Jim recalled the events of the genocide in the ill-fated colony. The terror in his friend's eyes as the name "Kodos" escaped from his lips—McCoy had never seen Jim that afraid. And the fact that he was actually sitting in the same room with one of the Tarsus Nine? Leo didn't know whether to cry for his friend or worry for his own safety now that he knew.

McCoy knew Jim was taking a huge risk revealing his identity to him, as no one knew what had happened to the Tarsus Nine, and some even doubted their existence at all. As years' worth of pent up frustration, fear and uncertainty tumbled from Kirk's trembling lips, Leonard couldn't help but think of his own upbringing. He had been happy, well-fed, never neglected. He thought back to what he had to have been doing when Jim was on Tarsus.

Graduating from high school. His first time with a woman. Cavorting around his family's property in his grandfather's beat up pickup truck, not worrying about when his next meal would be or if he would be beaten that night.

And all the while, across the galaxy in some shithole dying colony, Jim was fighting for his life and starving. Leo felt like such an ass for complaining about his life sometimes.

This monthly—sometimes weekly, if Jim was particularly plagued by something—tradition of recovering from dreams just became a regular part of their relationship. They never spoke of it outside of the actual incidents; in fact, McCoy could tell that Jim would be purposely distant the day after an event. Then they would go back to normal, continuing on with their everyday lives. Jim annoying the shit out of McCoy, acing his classes, bar fights and loose women. And secretly, Leonard would bide his time, knowing that the next difficult night could be just around the corner.

This went on for months—years—always changing, growing in their relationship. More times than not, Jim would welcome a soothing pat on the back or a shot of something strong—whichever happened to be readily available at the time. But there would also be those times where Kirk would retreat into his mind, still barricading himself in the bathroom, only emerging when tears would no longer fall from dry and exhausted eyes.

Whatever the situation was, however Jim reacted to the terrifying images that beleaguered his tormented dreams, Leo was always there. And he vowed to always be.

So by this time in their relationship, Leo knew just what to do. He gently rubbed Jim's cheek and whispered in his ear as the young man tried to squirm away from him.

"Shhh, darlin'." He buried his face into Jim's pillow, bringing his mouth closer to his Captain's face. "It's alright, Jim. I'm right here."

Kirk began to thrash, arms flailing even as they were being held back by McCoy's own. His breathing was fitful and uneven.

"No! Dad!"

Jim sat bolt upright in bed, shoving McCoy away with such force that the doctor was nearly knocked off the side. Kirk sat, hunched over and gasping for breath. His whole body quaked violently, causing the mattress to shake underneath them. Leonard inched closer slowly, raising his arm to wrap around Jim's shoulders. For a moment, Kirk flinched at his touch, but soon melted into McCoy's embrace and allowed the doctor to fully encompass him with his strong arms. Kirk nuzzled his chin into McCoy's shoulder, pressing his face into the crook of his neck.

"Want to tell me about it?"

Kirk shook his head and uttered a muffled response. "I haven't had that dream in a long time."

McCoy knew which one he was talking about.

"…_Only right at the moment of impact, he looks away for just a second…and when he turns back—it's my face instead…"_

He sighed and held Jim closer. He knew what Kirk needed at that moment was silence and a warm body to hold him tight. Leonard knew that the tears would come soon enough, and when Jim was done letting loose the flood of emotions that were no doubt running rampant in his brain, he would open up.

They sat in each other's embrace for a good ten minutes, Jim's hiccupping sobs lessening as time went by. The younger man finally pulled away and lay back on his pillow, McCoy following suit and moved in close to Kirk.

Jim sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "I think Mak'ai bringing up the _Kelvin_ today stirred something up, you know?"

Leonard slid his arm under Jim's shoulders to hold him closer. "I could tell. You should have stuck around and talked right then. I might have saved you from the dream."

"I just needed some time to myself, Bones. I'm sorry I didn't—"

McCoy leaned over and quickly kissed him, stopping the words coming out of his mouth. He held his lips against Kirk's for a long moment. When he finally pulled away, he smoothed his thumb over Jim's cheek. "Don't ever apologize for needing to get away, darlin'. You've seen shit in your life that no one should ever have to go through. If you need to retreat every once and a while to deal with it, then damn everybody else. They can suck a rock."

Jim smiled softly. "I just don't want you to think that I don't need you. But…"

"But nothin', Jim. You don't have to explain yourself. I know that you always come to me when you're ready. And you should know that I'll always be waiting. For whatever you have to throw at me."

Kirk nodded silently and curled up next to McCoy. They stayed that way for a long moment before Jim's voice pierced the silence. "Why do you love me? I'm so damn broken."

_Because someone needs to be around to fix you._

"Who the hell knows, kid? Love doesn't let you choose…it just happens." He laid his cheek on Jim's hair, the short locks tickling his face. "But I'm glad love chose you. No one else could deal with your shit, that's for sure."

Kirk snorted. "I'm glad it's you, Bones."

"Me too, Jim." He pulled the covers up over them, then turned on his side to face Kirk. He stared into his heavenly blue eyes, astonished that they could still sparkle brilliantly in such low lighting. He offered a warm smile. "Now get some sleep. You've got to start monitoring Ka'al in the morning so we can get the hell out of here in a reasonable amount of time—_safely_—and get back to Earth." He kissed him tenderly. "Because once we're back home, you're going on mandatory shore leave for a minimum of two weeks. Chief Medical Officer's orders."

Jim smiled, his eyes crinkling at the sides. "Only if you'll join me, Bones."

McCoy scoffed and rolled over. "Who the hell do you think's planning the vacation? Now go to sleep."

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

_A/N: Well, here it is! The sequel to __Caught in the Crossfire.__ Huge shout-out to my good friend, Saber Wing, for the title. She can vouch for me that I had many a temper tantrum trying to come up with one. She saved me from tearing my hair out and for that; she will get cookies in her mailbox. So, thank you, girlie!_

_And of course, mad props to my beta QuietRaine. Thank you, lady!_

_I hope everyone enjoys this piece as much as the last one and thank you in advance to all that read! I look forward to hearing what you think._

_-Bebedora_


	2. Chapter 2

Shot in the Dark: Chapter Two

**One Week Later**

_ "What's the situation on Xentia? Any anomalous readings or signals from Ka'al?"_

Jim Kirk shook his head at the image of Admiral Pike on his holo screen. "No, Sir. Although we've scanned enough to make up-to-date maps for our battle plan, we haven't been able to get word from the surface. Either he's shielding everything—or he's banned all forms of electronic communication for the public. Mak'ai seems to think that it's the latter."

"_Based on what?"_

"From what she knows of Ka'al, she believes that one of his first steps to domination would have been to render the people submissive. She's pretty sure he'll stop all technology from being used, take away their rights, and impose curfews. She…" Kirk hesitated, exhaling deeply. His voice quieted. "…she thinks he'll start public executions soon, if he hasn't already. Anyone who denies his right to govern—or who he sees as a threat."

"_Does she have any ideas about who would be considered threatening?"_

"Scientists, teachers, doctors. Anyone who has an education, basically." Kirk drank his coffee. "The majority of the population is highly educated. That means everyone is at risk. And Ka'al isn't one to mess around. He won't hesitate to make examples of people."

Pike sighed on the screen. _"Well then, I guess it's time we moved on the planet. We can't risk innocents any more than we need to. Have you and your team decided on a plan of attack?"_

"Yes, Sir. Mak'ai has a close friend on the surface who she feels would more than likely be a member of any resistance group that has cropped up. Possibly even a leader. She's confident that this friend can be located and will offer assistance."

Pike shook his head slightly. _"You'll have to understand why I'm leery of putting our faith in an unknown source. It's not that I don't trust Mak'ai—after all, she's proved herself to be a friend of the Federation—but how do we know we can depend on a group that may not even be large enough to help? I'm concerned that you'd be running into a situation with others that will not be as well prepared as your team." _

"That's just a risk we have to be willing to take. The majority of Xentians may be more educationally minded than Ka'al, but they aren't weak. Mak'ai proved that to us on more than one occasion. They'll be ready to fight, you can count on it."

"_Make sure you bring enough firepower with you to defend yourselves and any innocents. I'm prepared to…look the other way when it comes to technology sharing on this one."_

"Breaking rules now, Admiral? Very rebellious."

Pike snorted. _"Don't get cheeky, Kirk. I know that the Prime Directive is important, but this tyrant and his monsters almost killed you…and will kill innocent Xentians if they're not stopped. Had you not been injured, we wouldn't have any reason to interfere. But, since you decided to get yourself shot to high heaven last time and we lost a shuttle in the process, it looks like we have the right to go back and make Ka'al pay for his crimes against the Federation. Just happening to save the people of Xentia in the process helps both sides."_

"I couldn't agree more."

"_Has your Chief Engineer solved your issues regarding the magnetic interference on the planet?"_

"Yes, Sir. Scotty tweaked the communicators to be able to send a stronger signal. Unfortunately though…" Pike scowled on the screen. "…we still can't buff the transporters enough to beam through the interference. We're still going to have to land pretty far away from the city. At least it gives us the advantage of surprise."

"_And the disadvantage of not having the luxury of a hasty getaway. I'm not sure I feel comfortable sending you down there without an escape route close at hand."_

Kirk sighed. "Sir, with all due respect, this is our only chance. We can't let a little magnetic interference get in our way. We have a way down to the planet, albeit not most preferable, and we'll just have to hoof it back to the extraction site. Ka'al will be in custody by that time, and I'm confident that we won't meet any resistance in leaving."

"_Alright, James. If you think your team is ready and Mak'ai will be able to find her friend, then you've got your permission to go planet side. I want it noted that I'm still not one-hundred percent in agreement with your transporter situation. Have Mister Scott working up until the last possible minute on a solution."_

Kirk offered a small smile. "Thank you, Sir. I'm confident that we can take care of this matter quickly—and quietly. With luck, we'll be headed back to Earth in less than ten days, with Ka'al in custody."

"_Remember, this mission is under the radar. Make sure your crew understands that. And Jim?" _Kirk silently raised his eyebrows. _"Be careful. I'd like it if you'd return to your ship in better condition this time. Preferably not bleeding out on the transporter pad." _Pike smiled warmly. _"Good luck, Captain. I'm counting on you to take care of this madman—and not get yourself killed in the process. Report back to me as soon as you have the bastard."_

"Yes, Sir."

Pike's image blinked out of existence, replaced by the Federation insignia. Kirk turned in his chair and stared out at the black. He watched the stars and planets in the distance in silence for a long moment.

_Are you sure you're ready to go down there again?_

_Ka'al won't show any mercy._

_Don't fuck this up._

_Bones will kill you if you get hurt again._

…_everything's going to be okay…_

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Everyone sit down so we can start."

Spock, McCoy, Chekov, Mak'ai and the three chosen security officers took their seats in the _Enterprise's_ conference room. All eyes were glued on their young Captain settling himself at the head of the table.

"Now, before we get down to business, I just want to remind everyone in this room that this mission is high-priority. Admiral Pike has given the orders himself." Kirk eyed every member of the landing party. "That being said, this assignment is also classified. Only a few select officers of the bridge crew will have knowledge of the mission aside from us, and they've already been made aware of the logistics. Nothing that is said in this room is to leave this room, understood? "

The landing party members all uttered a unison, "_Yes, Sir."_

"The rest of the crew only knows the bare basics of why we're back here. As far as they're concerned, we've come back to apprehend Ka'al for his crimes against the Federation, not to assist in a resistance movement. As we're all aware, that would violate the Prime Directive."

Kirk shifted in his seat. "Admiral Pike has given us permission to join up with and help any resistance groups for multiple reasons. Our official goal is to apprehend Ka'al and bring him to trial on Earth." He exhaled deeply and licked his lips. "Helping the resistance movement is kind of like an unofficial 'thank you' from Starfleet to the people of Xentia for saving the lives of me, Mister Spock and Doctor McCoy."

McCoy visibly stiffened when Kirk mentioned the previous occurrences on the planet. Jim offered a quick and almost unnoticeable nod and reassuring smile in his direction before continuing.

"While we undertake both missions, there is a chance that Ka'al will be killed in the process. Obviously, we want to take him into custody at all costs, but if he should die, we 'need an out', so to speak. It would look very bad upon Starfleet if it looked like we assassinated a government head, especially one that is on a planet that technically isn't a member of the Federation. Even if he's a false leader, we need to cover ourselves. That's where Mak'ai and her resistance friends come in. If Ka'al should happen to bite the dust, Mak'ai has assured us that the resistance groups would be more than happy to assume responsibility for removing him from power—permanently." Kirk's smile was a tiny bit mischievious.

"So, if anyone has any objections to participating in this mission based on its covert parameters, please speak now and I'll remove you from the team, no questions asked. I don't want any of you to feel as if you are being forced to go along with these somewhat surreptitious plans." He glanced around the table, eyes lingering longer on McCoy. The doctor scowled and slowly lowered his eyes to the screen in front of him.

The crew was silent for a moment before a voice laden with a heavy Russian accent spoke up. "Keptin, I don't vant to speak for anyone else…" Chekov looked around at his shipmates. "…but zat bastard almost killed you. He needs to be dealt vith, by any means necessary. And I for one am glad zat you chose me to help."

Kirk smiled at his young Navigator. "Thank you for your honesty, Mister Chekov. I feel the same." The Captain looked around the table. "Anyone else want to say something?" He glanced at McCoy, and his gaze met pursed lips and furrowed brows. No one at the conference table uttered a word.

"Okay then." He tapped a few commands into the keypad recessed into the tabletop and a map of Xentia's surface appeared on all the screens in front of them. "This is a composite map of Xentia that we've been able to manufacture from various scans. We've superimposed current buildings and features onto the existing map we had in the computer."

Mak'ai sighed, and spoke quietly under her breath. "So much has changed…"

Kirk offered her a sympathetic glance. "I know it might be hard to look at, but we're really going to need your guidance if we want to take Ka'al out."

"I understand, Captain. It's just very difficult to look at these images and see ruins of grand buildings that were standing just over a month ago." She tapped her claw over a region on the map that showed a pile of rubble. The action caused all the screens to snap to the same location. "This used to be the Music Conservatory. I learned to sing there when I was a child. And now it's been decimated."

"That is the precise reason why we need to act quickly. Removing Ka'al from authority is the only way to ensure that your people and your culture will survive." Spock spoke stoically at Kirk's side.

"And that's why we're going down there tomorrow. We're not going to let him destroy anything else." Kirk offered a warm smile in Mak'ai's direction. "So let's get down to business so we can drag him back to the ship in chains before the week is out."

Mak'ai nodded and stared back at her screen.

"Mister Spock, would you care to fill us in on the basics?"

"Of course, Captain." The First Officer tapped a few commands into his PADD and the maps on the holo screens began to move. "As you can see, capitol city sits in a valley, flanked on all sides by rolling hills and dense forest. Our landing site is located on the western side of the largest hill, approximately two-point-three miles from the city gates."

A gruff voice came from the end of the table. "Why the hell are we beaming down so far away?"

"If we were to land closer to the city, we run the risk of being seen. We will need to make camp for several days to observe, and our presence would no doubt be brought to Ka'al's attention should we remain any closer to the city. We are more than able to make the trek towards the capitol on foot."

McCoy muttered under his breath. "Dammit, I'm a doctor, not a mountain man."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, _Doctor._ We all need to be on the same page here, even when it comes to something as simple as base camp." Kirk shot him a look of '_we'll talk about this later…in private.'_

Spock continued. "After monitoring Ka'al from a distance along with Mak'ai's promised assistance of locating her friend, we will form our plan of attack and move on the capitol." He moved the map to hover over the central square. "The city is made up of multiple large buildings, several of which have been destroyed. The capitol building proper has remained un-damaged, and we believe this is where Ka'al has taken up residence."

"Thank you, Mister Spock. Now, even though we haven't formally met with any resistance members yet, we've already come up with a makeshift plan on how might take Ka'al down. Once we team up with Mak'ai's friend, our main goal is to get into the city undetected." Kirk changed the view on the map, zeroing in on the western side of the city. It was a small residential neighborhood. "Our friend here feels that this is the best place to make our entry. Why don't you tell us, Mak'ai."

"Certainly, Captain." Mak'ai zoomed in on the edge of the forest flush with the city limits. "It is in our best interest to enter the city as far away from Ka'al as possible. This area here has always been…forgotten. The houses are very old; most of the residents have been there for generations. It is one of the poorer neighborhoods in the capitol. Ka'al and his cronies will more than likely stay away from the area. There's nothing of value there, and the people live quietly. And it also happens to be where my friend lives. If the resistance movement is thriving underground, it'll be there."

One of the security officers voiced his concern. "With all due respect, Captain, Miss, what if the resistance doesn't exist? Or this friend of hers isn't willing to help?"

Kirk turned his chair to face the young officer. "That's a fair point, Lieutenant Wilcox. I know that it seems like we're putting an awful lot of faith in a group that may not even exist. But we have to be prepared. Mak'ai feels that there is a very good chance that at least one rebel faction has been created. The likelihood of us finding one and allying with them is high. Whether or not her friend is participating, well…that's just one we'll have to leave to fate."

Wilcox sighed with a scowl. "I just feel like we're going into this blind. Forgive me if I seem unwilling to listen, Sir, it's not my intention. As a security officer, it's my job to have plans for every instance we might encounter. It bothers me that we don't know for sure if this friend even exists."

Kirk's attention turned to their alien friend, who looked at him with pleading eyes. "Is there something you'd like to add, Mak'ai?"

"I don't blame you for not wanting to trust me fully, Lieutenant. Ka'al has given our people bad name. But you must believe me when I say that I would bet my life that my friend has formed a resistance party…or at least is part of one." She sighed, her expression solemn and her shoulders sagging. "My government leaders may not have seen Ka'al's actions coming, but members of everyday society did. These groups have been in existence since Ka'al came on the scene. Even back then, they knew that he was up to no good. They weren't given an opportunity to voice their opinions before, and it cost our people dearly. I pray that they have already begun fighting for our freedom."

Kirk eyed the Lieutenant. "Is there anything more you wanted to add Wilcox?"

"No, Sir. I understand where she's coming from now." He looked to Mak'ai with a sympathetic expression. "I apologize if I came off as brash. I just need to protect my Captain and the crew."

Mak'ai offered a warm smile. "No need to apologize. I know that trusting someone you barely know with the safety of a mission as large as this one can't be easy. I just hope that you can believe in me enough to realize that I want nothing more than for this to end quickly and without anyone being hurt. I know that freedom doesn't come without a price. I already feel terrible that Captain Kirk's blood has been shed for Xentia, and I pray that no more will spill—for either side. I have a horrible feeling that there has been too much bloodshed already."

"Me too, Mak'ai. That's why we need to figure out our plan of attack so we can get rid of Ka'al and give your people a fighting chance at freedom." Kirk smiled, his eyes crinkling at the sides. "So, as I was saying before the interruption, once we gain access to the city, our main goal will be to infiltrate the capitol building and apprehend Ka'al. Preferably undetected. Mak'ai tells us that there is a system of old, unused tunnels underneath the capitol square that we may be able to use to get into the building. Once we sneak in, we'll capture Ka'al and high tail it back to the extraction zone."

"Sounds too easy." McCoy grumbled from his end of the table, reclining back in his seat with his hands clasped tightly on his abdomen. "You really think Ka'al is just going to give up like that?" He snapped his fingers.

"I never said he was going to go quietly, Doctor. Or easily. But this is our best option right now. If the situation changes planet side, then we'll deal with it as the circumstances roll." He eyed the doctor quickly before moving on. "Now, Mister Chekov, you'll be in charge of making sure we don't get lost. Study those maps hard tonight; I want to make sure you know exactly where we're going. I'm sure Mak'ai would be happy to help."

"Aye, Keptin. I can do zat."

"Good. Alright, let's keep going." Kirk brought up a grainy photo of Ka'al. "This picture was provided by Mak'ai. The quality isn't the best, as it was taken from a distance on a mobile device, but it's the best we have. Doctor McCoy, would you and Mak'ai like to give us a run-down on Ka'al and the Xentians' the bio-luminescence?

McCoy sat forward in his chair and cracked his knuckles. A moment later he had enlarged the photo of the tyrant. "Well, the bastard's big. He towered over the other Xentians I saw in his general vicinity. Mak'ai, is he of abnormal height?"

"Yes. Most Xentians' height is relatively in line with that of humans. I remember hearing once that he suffered from a medical condition that caused him to grow out of control as a child. But, rumors spread quickly and it may have been propaganda."

McCoy continued. "So, we've got that to contend with. In looking at his muscle structure from this photo and remembering what I saw of him, he's very strong. I feel that if we are to take him without a fight, we're going to need to stun him. And since we don't have any data on Federation-issue weapons use on Xentians—and I would like to avoid stunning our wonderful friend here as a test—we're just going to have to hope that the damn things work. Otherwise, we're going to be in a lot of trouble."

"If I may add something, Doctor?" Mak'ai sat forward in her chair. "I mentioned to you before about beta-waves. I believe that they can be used to our advantage."

"How so?"

"While we all emit them, if we are exposed to high levels of beta waves, our internal 'wiring'—so to say—can become compromised. In my studies in medical school, we were always warned against coming in contact with anything that emits high levels." She paused for a long moment as she thought. "Is there any way you can calibrate your phasers to include a powerful beta burst in the shot? It should incapacitate him for quite a while, and allow you to take him into custody."

Kirk raised his eyebrows and looked to another security officer. "Lieutenant Xin? Is that something you think you'd be able to do?"

"Possibly?" The young woman furrowed her brows. "But it would take a lot of fine tuning, Sir. I'm not confident I have enough time to rig the phaser to provide a strong enough jolt."

"Do whatever you can do, and try to make sure all the weapons going down with us have the new capability. It'll have to be enough."

Xin nodded. "Yes, Sir. I'll get right on it."

"Mak'ai, would you mind filling us in on your bio-luminescence?" Kirk spun in his chair to face her again. "Just a brief overview of the colors should be good, so the security team and Mister Chekov know what to look for."

"Of course, Captain Kirk." Mak'ai smiled broadly, and began to glow a radiant green. "As you can see, I am glowing green. It is because I am happy. Our people have the ability to glow many different colors based on mood and environment. It's a reaction in the upper layer of our skin due to special cells that work in tandem with our brains. It isn't something we can control—or turn off. Usually, the glow is quite dull and sometimes non-existent to the untrained eye, but I assure you it is always there." She paused for a moment, and appeared to be deep in thought. Her expression softened, and her eyes took on a sad look. Within seconds, her skin began to radiate yellow. "As you can see, my color has shifted. I am sad. I purposely remembered my bother Amari, who was killed by Ka'al years back."

As she spoke of Ka'al, her hue changed once again, this time to a bright crimson. She clenched her jaw and stretched her clawed fingers out in a fierce motion. "And now I am angry. Angry at Ka'al for the atrocities he has befallen on my people and planet." She took a cleansing breath and her color returned to a pale green. "If you see people glowing orange, they are afraid. Blue light is the sign of compassion and sympathy. Learn these changes and keep them in your minds. They will save your life—and tell you who is friend of foe."

"Thank you, Mak'ai. Your help is priceless to us." Kirk then turned his attention to his First Officer. "Mister Spock, can you guess what the situation will be once we take Ka'al into custody?"

"Certainly, Captain. I would theorize that once Ka'al is removed from power, there would be some sort of uprising amongst his followers. However, in speaking with Mak'ai during the planning process, I am confident that any violence within those ranks will be quickly diminished and should die out swiftly. Without Ka'al to lead them, they will be lost, and will more than likely follow the new leaders—hopefully with a better outcome. There is the possibility that a fair amount of Ka'al soldiers will be imprisoned after the fall of their leader, and we must not rule out the probability that one of his underlings may want to take back control."

Kirk scowled slightly. "I know, Spock. But that's the least of our concerns right now. Mak'ai has told me that she feels there really isn't anyone in Ka'al's ranks that could rise to power. He made sure of that, right?"

Mak'ai nodded. "Ka'al would never be stupid enough to recruit someone who could overtake him. He only allowed followers into his ranks, no one with any aspirations was allowed."

Kirk looked back to Spock. "See? No worries."

McCoy snorted from the other end of the table, Spock raising an eyebrow at them both. "I am merely making sure that you are aware of all possible outcomes, Captain. It would be illogical to assume that the mission be without setbacks, as well as Xentia's recovery."

"Understood, Spock. Thank you." Kirk looked down at his screen. "Now that we've gone over the city basics, Xentian physiology and mission logistics, is there anything else anyone wants to add before we end this meeting?"

The officers were silent.

"Alright then. We transport down at oh-seven-thirty tomorrow morning. Meet in Transporter Room Three fifteen minutes prior. Supplies are being packed as we speak, and I expect all weapons and Med Kits to be ready and in working order. Pack your personal supplies accordingly for at least a six day stay." Kirk stood. "Let's make this fast, efficient and safe. Dismissed."

The crew gathered their PADDs and belongings and left, leaving Captain and CMO alone. As they approached one another and McCoy wrapped his arms around Kirk, the younger man could be heard whispering softly.

"_It'll be okay, Bones. We're all going to be okay…"_

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"You wanna watch another one, Bones?" Jim stood in front of the holo-player, rifling through his collection of movie chips.

Leonard yawned and stretched his arms back. "Are you serious? How soon you forget that we both have to be up in less than six hours." He rose from the couch in Kirk's quarters and strode towards Jim. Taking the younger man into his arms, he held him there for a moment before speaking. "I better go; we both need to get some sleep."

Jim leaned back and pouted. "You're not staying here tonight?"

"You know what would start happenin' if I did. And we can't afford to be exhausted—either of us." He leaned in a kissed Kirk quickly on the forehead. "Now let go."

Kirk, ever disobedient, squeezed his arms tighter around Leonard. "Nope. You're staying. Captain's orders." Jim began walking backwards, pulling the pair towards the bedroom.

McCoy tried to plant his feet firmly. "C'mon, Jim. I'm tired and I don't want to deal with your shit tonight. Quit being a child and let me go."

Kirk pulled harder, his hands moving down from McCoy's back and into his belt loops, eliciting a low growl from the older man. "I promise we're just going to sleep. No hanky-panky—not that I wouldn't like a little pre-mission nookie." He nuzzled his chin into McCoy's neck.

"I hate you, you know." He allowed himself to be dragged into the bedroom.

After a several minutes, they were both dressed for sleep and nestled under the covers, the lights lowered to almost pitch-black. Jim's voice cut through the silence of the room.

"Bones?"

McCoy scooted closer to Jim, sliding his arm under the other man and pulling him close. He kept his eyes closed as he answered. "Yeah, kid?"

"Thanks for not getting all 'mother hen' on me in the meeting today."

"Hey, give me a little more credit, wouldja? I may have wanted to jump up and proclaim that we were heading back to Earth that instant, but I know when I need to be professional." He threaded his fingers through Jim's. "'Doesn't mean I still can't be scared outta my mind though. Ka'al is very dangerous, Jim. We think we know what he's capable of, but my gut tells me to expect surprises."

Kirk yawned and rolled over on his side to face McCoy. "I'm scared too, Bones. Believe it or not, I'm not super stoked about going back there. I mean, I almost died last time."

"Tell me something I don't know." McCoy shook his head and looked past Kirk into the dark room. He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. "Promise me I won't have to take any bullets out of you this time, okay?"

Kirk smiled in the darkness and leaned in, cupping his hands around McCoy's face. "I promise." He kissed the older man tenderly. Jim released Leonard's cheeks and lay back onto his pillow. This time it was him that wrapped his strong arms around McCoy. "We'll be back on the ship before you know it, safe and sound."

Leonard pressed his ear to Jim's bare chest and listened to the steady beat of the heart contained within. He could feel his eyes closing. "I love you, dammit."


	3. Chapter 3

Shot in the Dark: Chapter Three

The lush Xentian forest was aflutter with activity. Native birds screamed overhead, their brightly colored feathers rustling as they glided effortlessly on invisible air currents. Small mammalian creatures scurried along tree branches high above the forest floor, peering down at the strange beings that trudged through the thick underbrush.

The silence of the group of humans was occasionally broken by a grunt of annoyance and a slap at an insect bite. One of them grumbled loudly as his pants got snared on a barbed vine. They all carried equipment in their hands, their backs bearing the weight of large knapsacks.

After walking for nearly thirty minutes, the party stopped in a small clearing. They all set their various gear down, stretching their backs and arms, while taking in their surroundings. One hissed in pain quietly as he rolled his shoulder around.

"Don't think I didn't hear that, Jim." McCoy sidled up next to the Captain and frowned. He grabbed Kirk's shoulder and dug his fingers into the fabric of his shirt, feeling a knot underneath the skin. He began to knead the taught muscle with his palm. "You okay?"

"Just stiff from carrying my pack. Don't worry, Bones." Kirk closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "That's helping tremendously, though."

McCoy kept working the muscles underneath his fingertips, Jim growling with his touch. He slowed his ministrations and finally stopped. Looking around and seeing no one watching them, he quickly pecked Kirk on the cheek. "I better knock this off. Sounds like you're enjoying it way too much."

Kirk pouted as McCoy pulled away. "Of course I am! Your hands are magic."

"Quit moping, you infant. If you're a good boy, I'll do it again later." He picked up his Med Kit and walked towards the rest of the party, Jim hot on his heels. When they joined the crew, McCoy immediately busied himself with the medical equipment containers.

"To think, I had almost forgotten how hot it was down here." Kirk fanned his face with his hand, speaking to no one in particular. He looked to his left, where he found Spock, Chekov and the security team unpacking various small supply chests to set up base camp. He snickered quietly at the sight of his First Officer, clad in civilian clothes. He rarely got to see the Vulcan dressed as such. They had all beamed down without Starfleet uniforms, unwilling to draw any unnecessary attention to themselves. Even though they would be recognized in an instant anyway because of their humanoid appearance, at least the absence of Starfleet uniforms would not make them stick out like a sore thumb instantly.

Everyone was wearing black or brown trousers, and their colored tunics had been left behind on the _Enterprise._ They had all settled on muted colors for tops, in various styles, as well as standard boots. Mak'ai wore the traditional Xentian garb she had met them in, although Kirk's blood had long since been washed away.

Lieutenants Wilcox and Xin worked unpacking the weapons cache they had brought with them. Xin had been successful in installing a small chip within each rifle and phaser that would emit beta waves along with any stun shot. The only problem had been efficiency. Without a proper subject to test it on, there was no way to know whether or not it would even work. They would just have to hope it would be enough to take any threatening Xentian down.

The young Captain watched as McCoy rifled through his Med Kits, taking inventory of the supplies. He knelt down beside him. "Do you really think the inventory has changed since we left the ship? Or maybe some sort of gremlin got in there and ate all the regenerators?"

"Knock it off, Jim." Leonard rolled his eyes and grunted. "You know how anal I get about my supplies. If anything is out of place, it can jeopardize someone's life."

"You're not even going to have to use anything, I promise."

McCoy scoffed, counting hyposprays. "That's like a lion promising not to eat the zebra next to him on the savannah."

"You'll see. We're going to nab Ka'al and be back on the ship before you know it. The new phasers will stun his ass and we'll sneak off into the night."

_I hope._

_I'm worried._

_Can't let Bones sense it, though._

"You're makin' promises your big mouth can't keep, Jim, and you know it." The doctor never looked up from his equipment.

Kirk dismissed him. "Bones, I have confidence in our weapons techs. They made the proper modifications and I know they'll work. Have a little faith."

McCoy finally turned to face the young Captain, brows furrowed, hand tightly gripped around a hypospray. "My faith abandoned me a long time ago, kid. Now all I have left is-"

"…your bones." Kirk sighed, watching as McCoy's eyes drifted back to his supplies, tired and sad. Jim leaned over and gently placed his hand atop the Doctor's. "But you're wrong, Bones. You have your career, your beautiful daughter…you have me."

McCoy sighed and let his head droop. "Dammit, Jim, I know that. You and Joanna are the best things that have ever happened to me." He blew out a long breath. "It's just this place. Last time we were here this goddamn planet nearly took you from me. So you'll have to excuse me if my lack of faith seems outlandish. I just want to get the bastard and go home without any trouble."

Jim tightened his fingers around Leonard's hand. "Believe me; I want that more than anyone. The last thing I want is to lose anyone on this away team. I don't want to lose _you._"

"Well then let's make this quick so we can get the hell off this godforsaken planet and never look back."

Kirk released McCoy's hand. "You got it. You need any help with this stuff?" He grabbed a handful of hyposprays. The doctor immediately snatched them out of his hand.

"Gimme those, dammit. Get outta here, wouldja? You're making me lose count."

Kirk stood, grabbing McCoy's shoulder for leverage. He squeezed his fingers around the Doctor's shoulder reassuringly, feeling the older man's shoulders relax ever so slightly as he pulled away. Jim stretched his arms over his head and looked for someone else to bother.

_Spock? No, he's calibrating equipment._

_Wilcox and Xin. Nah…they're dealing with weapons. Don't want to distract them._

_Mak'ai is foraging for some lunch…_

_Chekov! Better not…he looks really busy._

Kirk approached the other member of the security team, Ensign Jax. He was Chekov's age, and even though he was young, the Captain trusted him with his life. His marksmanship was excellent, as we all as his survival skills. Time and time again, he had shown bravery and wisdom beyond his years and Kirk had decided that if the young man did well on this mission, that he would promote him to Lieutenant when they returned to the ship. "Need some help with those tents, Jax?"

"Thank you, Sir, but it's not necessary. You shouldn't have to do menial tasks like this."

Kirk smirked and lowered his voice, unrolling the tent. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Jax. The Captain's job is actually quite boring. I sit in that chair all day, giving orders and signing off of files." He looked up at the treetops and exhaled deeply. "_This _is what being a Starship Captain means to me. Exploring new planets, meeting new species…"

"Setting up tents, Sir?"

Kirk chuckled. "You got it. Now c'mon. Let's get these things set up before Doctor McCoy comes over here and tries to give us vaccines or something. The trick to avoiding him is looking busy." His eyes twinkled with child-like mischief. He plucked the stakes from their pouch and began threading them through the loops in the bottom of the tent.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Two hours later, camp was set up and the sun was starting to go down. Mak'ai had returned with some native fish and fruits, and was busy preparing them for a small dinner.

After getting a small fire going, the group sat around and ate their meager meal, supplemented with some protein drinks from their rations. They talked about the upcoming mission as they dined.

"I will make my way into town after dark." Mak'ai wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "I am confident I can get into the city undetected and find N'Jal. I may be gone a day or two, though."

"Why so long? Can't you just grab her and come back?" McCoy's tone was apprehensive. He didn't like the idea of her being out there alone for any longer than she had to be.

"I appreciate your concern, Doctor. But I assure you that I am more than capable of taking care of myself. To be honest, it may take me a while to locate her. She will more than likely be deep in hiding. Even though I am a trusted compatriot, I will still need to prove my loyalty in this terrible time."

McCoy scowled and picked at his dinner. "I just hope it's worth the risk. I don't like that you won't let one of our security officers with you."

Mak'ai smiled warmly. "Your compassion knows no bounds, Doctor. I know you would rather I be accompanied, but the fact of the matter is, the officers would be spotted instantly, jeopardizing everything before we had a chance for the plan to begin. I promise that I will be as careful as I have ever been in my entire life. I don't want to get captured, I guarantee that."

"Make sure of it." He set his plate down. "I don't want any casualties this time." He eyed Jim, his brows furrowed.

The crew was silent, the air thick with apprehension. Kirk decided to lighten the mood. "So, anyone know any good ghost stories? We're around a campfire, aren't we? Spock, how about it? Do Vulcans even _have_ ghost stories?"

Spock arched an eyebrow. "My people occasionally share tales of our ancestors long since passed on, and oftentimes they entail the spiritual world making contact with those still living."

"_Bor-ing_!" Kirk huffed in annoyance. "That's not what I mean! I'm talking about scary stuff!"

"I do not understand why one would want to intentionally frighten themselves or others with such accounts."

The Captain tossed another large stick on the fire, sparks immediately popping up from the flames. "Because it's fun! There's nothing like trying to terrify one of your friends."

A gruff voice started in from the other side of the fire. McCoy's face was illuminated by the flames. "My cousins and I used to try and scare the hell outta each other with spook tales."

Jim's eyes lit up. "C'mon, Bones! Let's hear one!"

"No one wants to hear childish stories, Jim."

Chekov smiled broadly. "I'd love to hear one, Doctor. Ze scarier, ze better!" The three security officers nodded their approval.

"See Bones? We _do_ want to hear 'em!" He got up and rounded the fire, seating himself next to McCoy, smile beaming from ear to ear. "Commence with the terror!"

McCoy rolled his eyes. "You're such a child, you know that?" He shifted around on the ground to get more comfortable. "So, there was this old house down the road from our family property that we swore was haunted…

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

The night was silent.

All the native animals had long since quieted in the darkness, the only noise being the rustling of the leaves in the light breeze. Two figures sat next to a small pond, leaning against a large log, enjoying each other's embrace. They held each other close, a blond head resting on a broad shoulder. Quiet voices filtered through the night air, scented with tropical flowers.

"…I'm just worried about her, that's all."

"She's a big girl, Bones. She can take care of herself." Kirk cuddled closer to McCoy.

The doctor tightened his arms around Jim. "I know, but I can't help it. If she doesn't make it back, it's on our consciences, you know? We'd be responsible for sending her out there."

"She'll be okay. She knows what she's doing. I trust her completely."

McCoy sighed. "It's not that I don't trust her, I mean, she saved our lives…"

"…and saw me naked…"

McCoy jabbed Jim in the ribs. "I'm serious, Jim. This is heavy shit we're about to jump into. Ka'al is no joke. We could be killed."

Kirk wriggled out of the older man's arms and moved to face him. "I know, Bones. I'm not trying to be funny; it's just a defense mechanism I guess." He scooted closer and took McCoy's face in his hands. "I'm scared, alright?"

McCoy's eyes softened. "Me too, darlin'." He lifted his own hands to cover Kirk's. "I don't want to see you get hurt again. I don't know what I'd do."

Kirk leaned in and kissed Leonard softly, his thumbs rubbing against the Doctor's cheeks. "Then don't think about it. It's not going to happen, okay?"

"You can't promise that."

"You're right, I can't." Kirk pressed his forehead against McCoy's. "But I can promise that I'll do my best to stay safe. No running out into gunfire this time."

"I guess that'll have to be enough, huh kid?"

Kirk smiled in the darkness, the Xentian moon reflecting just enough light off of the pond to illuminate his face. He lowered his hands to his lap and began rolling his shoulders, a pained wince crossing his face. "Care to finish that back massage from earlier? My shoulder is killing me."

McCoy scowled. "I told you that pack was too heavy. You never listen to me, dammit." He pushed Kirk to turn around and began to knead the young man's tense shoulders. "You're all locked up, Jim. Relax your back, alright?"

Kirk let his chin droop to his chest and grimaced as McCoy's strong fingers dug into his neck and back. He could feel the ache burning in his muscles. He grunted as the Doctor compressed a knot deep in the flesh, the nerves in his spine reacting to the new pressure.

"You need to be careful with this shoulder, Jim. Too much weight on it can damage the new ligaments I had to implant in it." He pushed his weight into Kirk's body, pressing unyieldingly into the tissue surrounding the shoulder blade.

Kirk groaned as McCoy worked his fingers around his back, grateful for the therapy, albeit however painful it was.

After several moments, the Doctor stopped and wrapped his arms and body around Jim's. He snuggled his face into Kirk's neck, inhaling the soft scent of his aftershave. "Better, darlin'?"

"Mmmmm-hmmmm." He leaned back into McCoy's embrace. "Like I said earlier, Bones. Magic fingers."

"Don't spread that around. If word gets out that I give good massages, I'll never have any time to myself."

Kirk laughed quietly. "Your secret's safe with me."

"It had better be. You can be quite a loudmouth sometimes." He sighed deeply and pulled Kirk closer. "Tell me everything's gonna be okay again."

Jim leaned back into Leonard's body. "We're going to be okay…everything will be alright. You'll see."

"You know I'll personally hurt you if things go to shit, right?"

"Aren't you supposed to do no harm?"

McCoy pinched Jim's arm through the fabric of his shirt. "Don't tempt me, kid."

Jim yawned. "Okay, Bones. If things go south you get one free shot. Just not in the face…I'm too handsome."

McCoy rolled his eyes in the darkness. They sat quietly for a long moment, until Jim began to shiver slightly in the chill night air.

"We had better get back. It's late and we have a long day tomorrow." McCoy released his grip on Kirk and stood, brushing off his pants in the process. He extended a hand to Jim, who took the help getting up.

"How's about a goodnight kiss?" Kirk's eyes glistened in the moonlight. "After all, we can't sleep in the same tent…it wouldn't set a good example for the rest of the crew."

"It's not like they don't know already, Jim." He rested his chin on the Captain's shoulder. "But I see where you're coming from on a professional level. I guess you can be a straight shooter when you put your mind to it."

Kirk giggled into McCoy's chest. "I could totally make a really sick comment about being a 'straight shooter' right now, but I'm going to refrain."

"Thank you for sparing me from your infantile humor." He leaned in and kissed him passionately, stars twinkling high above in the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Shot in the Dark: Chapter Four

**The Next Day**

"Captain Kirk, I'd like you to meet N'Jal."

The Xentian woman firmly shook Kirk's extended hand. She was shorter and stockier than Mak'ai, but with toned and muscular arms and legs appeared to be able to handle any battle that came her way. N'Jal was dressed in a pair of leather pants and a tight-fitting tank top, with holes down the back to make room for her numerous spines. Her ears were adorned with multiple piercings, with one stud attached to her nose ring with a chain. She gave off a pale green glow in the fading early evening light.

"Mak'ai speaks very highly of you, N'Jal. I hope you'll be able to help us."

"Likewise, Captain. I am honored that you would come back to the planet that nearly took your life to help our cause." She noticed that Kirk's smile faded at the mention of his last trip to Xentia. "I am sorry, Captain. I did not mean to remind you of that terrible time. I hope you won't be angry with Mak'ai for sharing your incident with me."

"I could never be angry with her." He smiled warmly in Mak'ai's direction. "No worries about mentioning it, either. Let me introduce you to the rest of the team, then we can get down to business."

The two Xentian women followed Kirk to join the rest of the group. Finishing their meager dinners, the officers turned to look at the newcomer, the younger ones with smiles on their faces.

Kirk extended his hand and began introducing his crew. "N'Jal, I'd like you to meet my team. This is my First Officer, Mister Spock, Chief Medical Officer Doctor Leonard McCoy," The Vulcan and the doctor both nodded in greeting. "Our Navigator Ensign Chekov, and Officers Jax, Wilcox and Xin. They're our security detail."

"It's an honor to meet and be working with all of you." N'Jal bowed deeply. "I want to thank you from the bottom of the collective Xentian heart for your help. Ka'al is a madman, and my people have suffered long enough under him."

"With all due respect, N'Jal, we are here on Starfleet business. Helping with your plight is our secondary goal." Spock came to stand in front of them. "If we work together in apprehending Ka'al, our situations will be mutually remedied."

She smiled. "Agreed, Mister Spock. I can't thank the Federation enough for being willing to even come back to this place, after what Ka'al did to your Captain. Our people will forever be in your debt."

Kirk motioned for Mak'ai and N'Jal to sit near the fire. "Why don't we start getting to know each other better? We've got a lot to talk about before we go after Ka'al. I'm anxious to hear any and all information that you think would be useful to our mission."

N'Jal hesitated to sit. "Captain, before we get down to the logistics, there is something I would like to show you and your team. Mak'ai and I spoke last night about your Lieutenant Fox." She turned her attention to Mak'ai. "I…our group retrieved his body after the first siege and we gave him a proper burial. I know that our customs are different from yours, but we treated him with the utmost respect."

"Thank you, N'Jal. That means the world to not only me but my team as well. Lieutenant Fox was a valued member of my crew, and I am grateful that he was treated with dignity."

She motioned towards the forest. "If you would like to follow me, I can show you the gravesite. It's not far from here. We wanted to make sure Ka'al and his men never came across it. It's not outwardly marked, but we vowed to keep it safe."

"Anyone else coming?" Kirk looked at the group.

No one spoke for a long moment, the younger members of the crew looking nervously at their feet, uncomfortable. Chekov finally broke the silence.

"Keptin, vith all due respect, ve vould vant you to be able to pay your respects in private. Ve can all go some other time."

"Thank you Mister Chekov." Kirk turned to Mak'ai and her friend. "Lead the way."

Before Kirk could move, McCoy inched in closer to him. His voice was hushed and concerned. "You want me to come with?"

Kirk nodded silently and began to follow Mak'ai and N'Jal. The group walked into the forest and through the undergrowth for several minutes. The terrain looked the same to Kirk as they ventured deeper into the trees, but it was obvious that N'Jal knew where she was headed. She walked with purpose, effortlessly slicing though vines and tall plants with a machete. She cleared an impressive path in front of them with little more than a flick of her wrist.

She finally stopped in a nondescript area, not very becoming of a gravesite. The jungle had already filled in and had nearly covered a small plot, marked only by two white stones set askew from one another. To the unknowing eye, it would not be recognizable as a grave. N'Jal extended her hand. "I hope this grave is acceptable, Captain. We did not want to draw any attention to it by marking it any more. We wrapped him in our finest linens and said a few prayers asking the Goddess to help him on his journey to the afterlife."

"Thank you, N'Jal. I'm humbled that you would risk your lives to grab him and do him this honor. It means the world to me…and I'm sure it will to his family as well."

The Xentian women both smiled warmly and backed away, giving the two men room to move forward and approach the grave. Kirk knelt in front of the patch of dirt. Tiny blades of new grass had already begun to grow. He reached down and stroked his fingers over the delicate greens. "Damn, Bones. He was only twenty-one years old."

McCoy stayed standing, his hand gripping Kirk's shoulder tightly. "I knew his father. He was a cardiothoracic surgeon back in San Francisco." He sighed audibly. "He was a good officer, Jim. He gave his life to save ours."

"He should have never had to make that sacrifice." Kirk hung his head and absentmindedly picked at the grass at his knees. "He's gone because of my decision not to listen to you and Spock."

McCoy knelt down beside him. "Don't you dare blame yourself for his death, darlin'. Fox was a Starfleet officer; he knew the risks of his position."

"Still," Jim sighed, reaching out to take Leonard's hand in his own. "He didn't have to die here."

"No, he didn't. And you didn't have to come back…but you did. And you know why?" Both men's eyes met. "Because you're a good Captain, Jim. And an honorable man. You know when the good fight needs to be fought, and dammit, these people need our help."

Kirk offered a weak smile. "Even though you didn't want me to return?"

"Shit, kid. Let's not even talk about that. We both know how I feel, but we also realize that it's our duty as Starfleet officers to help the helpless. I may not like it—throwing you into harm's way again—but it has to be done." He squeezed Kirk's hand. "Just don't get shot this time."

"I'll try not to." Kirk patted the top of Fox's grave. "You were a good man, Lieutenant. Safe travels."

The two men rose and stood silently for a long moment, hand-in-hand, looking down at the fresh grave. The wind whipped up, rustling McCoy's hair. "We'd better get back, Jim. It's gettin' dark."

They backed away from the grave and joined the two women. As they walked back towards camp, Jim took one final look over his shoulder at Fox's final resting place.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

The entire group huddled around a tattered map, illuminated by portable lanterns and the flickering flame of the small fire. N'Jal's clawed finger tapped over one of many tunnels scrawled on the ancient-looking paper.

"The entrance to the tunnel system that we'd like to use is here, about a half-mile away from the city center. It's been abandoned since my grandparents were children. They were used as service ways when the citadel was remodeled more than one-hundred years ago."

Kirk scrutinized the map. "And you're positive no one uses them anymore?"

N'Jal smiled mischievously. "They are very unstable, and because of that fact, they were sealed and forgotten. I was warned as a child not to go near them. Of course, I didn't listen—and now I am very familiar with the layout. I can assure you that every time I have been in the tunnels, there was never any evidence of others having been there."

"And you're sure they go all the way to the capitol building?" Kirk scrubbed his chin with his hand.

"Absolutely. I was…rebellious as a teenager. I spent many a night breaking into the citadel, just because I could. Who would have known that my sneaking around would someday help rid our people of a madman?"

"And what of Ka'al? If the tunnel system leads into his stronghold, surely he has found the exits." Spock raised an eyebrow.

"That is a risk you have to be willing to take, Mister Spock. These passageways are the only way to get into the building undetected. _If_ he even knows about the tunnels, which we doubt, he will be far too concerned with guarding visible entrances. We have no reason to believe he has discovered the tunnel system."

"Based on what information? It is illogical to assume that he has not found the access points if you yourself had little trouble entering the premises in your youth."

N'Jal stood her ground. "There was only one passageway that led into the building proper. It was located in an abandoned cellar that had obviously not been used in decades. I actually had to break a decrepit lock to even get out of the room, and when I did, the dust covering the floor was inches thick. I didn't go too far into the building for fear of being caught, but I can tell you that the area I was in had been in disuse for ages. I doubt Ka'al or his men have even been near the rooms. There was nothing of value there."

Spock pursed his lips and turned to Kirk. "Captain, I highly suggest that we find another way into the building. We cannot guarantee that we will not be detected."

Kirk thought for a moment. "I understand your concern, Spock. But you heard what she said—it's the only way to get in without being seen. I mean, we're going to be noticed once we get further into the building anyway, so the more jump we have on them the better."

"Captain, with all due respect, we need to find a more acceptable solution. Placing the success of our entire mission based on claims that are years old is not wise. The whole operation would be in jeopardy."

"It's already in jeopardy, Spock. Look around—we're hiding in the forest for crying out loud. No one said this was going to be easy." Kirk looked to McCoy, who stood silently, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. "This is our only shot. It might take us days to come up with another plan, and that's time we don't have."

The Vulcan squared his shoulders. "I am merely suggesting that we not act hastily. The first option given is not necessarily always the best."

"Thank you for your input, Mister Spock. I wish we had time to put our heads together more, but we have to move tomorrow. This is our best shot, and I trust N'Jal and Mak'ai fully." He offered them a sincere smile. "Now, how long do you think it will take us to make it into the building?"

N'Jal leaned over the map and pointed out a small area on the edge of the drawing. "If we enter the system here, walking at a brisk pace, we should be in the tunnels for no more than one hour. Many of the passages are partially blocked by debris and we will have to take extra care when moving through them."

"What about getting to the area without being detected?" McCoy moved in closer to the group, his shoulder touching Kirk's as he leaned in to get a better look at the map. "Ka'al's goons will be crawling all over the city."

Mak'ai indicated an area on the diagram. "If we leave before dawn, we can sneak in near my home. The area is dense with foliage. If we stick close to the houses and stay in the shadows, we should be able to get to the entrance undetected."

"That still doesn't answer my question." McCoy's brows furrowed in the low light. "You really think we can hide from them just by sneaking around in the dark?"

"Patrols are light in the mornings." N'Jal quickly answered. "Ka'al's men spend the majority of their nights drinking heavily, so they are usually sleeping off the after effects of the long night. They're horrible soldiers, and we can use that to our advantage. Only his right-hand men are properly trained. The rest are the scum of the streets, lured in by promises of riches and power, but never given suitable direction. It should be easy to slip past them if we move swiftly."

McCoy huffed. "I don't like this, Jim. Untrained means they're unpredictable."

"We're in a war zone, Bones. The rules of engagement have long since been dissolved." Kirk sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "And besides, untrained also means, well…_untrained. _We might be small in numbers, but we've got them beat when it comes to readiness. I mean, think about it—every member of our away team with the exception of our two wonderful friends here has had marksmanship and hand-to-hand combat instruction. We've got the upper hand."

"Yeah, well, what happens when that hand gets cut off by lunatics?" McCoy pursed his lips.

"It won't. Trust me." The Captain offered a small smile in McCoy's direction, hardly visible in the low light. The doctor just snorted and looked down at the map. Kirk continued, "So, let's move ahead to when he have Ka'al. I'm guessing we're going to run into some resistance on the way out?"

N'Jal shook her head. "Not necessarily. I have seen Ka'al on the balcony that once belonged to Shaman Luuk-ti. I assume that he has taken up residence in his private quarters. If we get in before dawn, there is a good chance that he will be asleep and the guard detail will be minimal."

"Even with a light guard presence, we'll still have to be careful." Ensign Jax instinctively tightened his grip around the handle of his holstered phaser. "We don't know how effective—if at all—our new stun capabilities will be. I doubt we'll get in without some resistance."

"The Ensign provides yet another reason why I believe we should rethink our strategy, Captain. There are too many unknown factors facing this mission. It would be wise to remain in the forest for several more days in order to formulate a plan with more chance of success."

Kirk frowned. "We can't waste any more time. Every day—every _minute_—that we stay in this forest, more innocent people die. He needs to be dealt with…now."

"I must object, Captain. As I said before, it would be prudent to consider more options before making a command decision of this magnitude. What of the governmental situation after Ka'al's removal from power? Who will take over?"

Kirk thought for a moment, then looked to N'Jal. "Any input, ladies?"

N'Jal nodded. "We feel that once Ka'al is removed, his feeble army will fall without him. Most of his soldiers are scared of him anyway—he threatened deserters with death—and they are small-minded. They will follow anyone. We are confident that one of our leaders can take control and begin reunification…we hope."

Spock arched an eyebrow. "You mean to say that you do not have one-hundred-percent assurance that you will be able to take control of the government once Ka'al is gone? Captain, again, I must object. This is highly illogical and extremely dangerous. The likelihood of our survival, coupled with that of the probability of N'Jal's group actually being able to hold the seat of government is very small."

"Your objection is noted, Mister Spock." Kirk answered curtly and turned his attention to Mak'ai and N'Jal, without acknowledging his first officer any further. "As you were saying, ladies?"

N'Jal and Mak'ai exchanged hesitant glances before continuing. "…well, if it's still dark, it will be easy to sneak through the halls. Mak'ai worked there, remember? She knows all the shortcuts in the building."

Mak'ai shifted the maps, pulling out an image of the inside of the citadel. She placed it on top of the tunnel map and pointed with her claw. "This hallway here is where we'll end up once we make our way out of the basement. If we can make it to this door here," she tapped the tip of her finger, "then there are a series of back staircases that will lead us to the servant's quarters. There's a door that opens directly into Ka'al's chamber."

A grumble came from McCoy. "And what if he's not there? Then we've just walked into a hornet's nest with no bug spray…and the bastards are gonna sting."

"He'll be there, Bones." Kirk's eyes were hopeful. The doctor scowled and exhaled deeply through his nose, staring daggers at Jim. "We get in there, _quietly_, get him and high tail it back to the extraction point.

McCoy couldn't come up with a response, and instead clenched his jaw in silence.

"Spock, how close to the city can we safely use the transporters? I don't want to have to drag Ka'al too far."

The First Officer quickly typed in a few numbers on his PADD. "According to my calculations, we will need to be at least fifteen-hundred meters away from the city proper. Any closer and we run the risk of a transporter malfunction as a result of magnetic interference."

Kirk smiled mischievously. "Well then, I guess we're going to have to make sure we all eat a good breakfast so we can haul him out quick." He rocked his neck back and forth. "Anyone else have anything they want to say about tomorrow? Or are we all on the same page?" He looked suspiciously at McCoy, crystal blue eyes meeting hazel ones. The doctor just huffed quietly and looked away.

"Alright then. Let's all get a good night's sleep. Set your chronos for oh-three-thirty. We need to be at the tunnel entrance by four. Sun comes up at seven, so we don't have much time."

The members of the away team retired to their respective tents. McCoy and Kirk were left alone by the fire. They stood there quietly for a long moment, staring at each other.

_Say something, Bones._

_I know you're mad._

…_and scared._

The doctor knelt, picked up a large stick and poked the coals in the fire pit. Ash billowed up in a small plume. He didn't make eye contact with Kirk.

"I guess I should explain myself, huh Bones?"

McCoy snorted. "Why bother?"

Jim went to kneel next to him, but the older man stood abruptly. He swiftly turned on his heels to face the young Captain, eyes seething with anger. "Dammit, Jim! You think this is gonna be a snap…it's not! This isn't a game, kid! Nothin' ever works out that easily!"

"You don't know that, Bones. The ladies know their stuff, and they don't want to get hurt any more than we do. They'll keep us safe."

McCoy tried to keep his voice down. "Safe? We're goin' in to grab a warlord right outta his bed! How the hell do you expect to stay safe draggin' him out of there with those damn brutes roaming the halls? And they don't even know if it's going to work!" He scrubbed his hand over his face. "I like Mak'ai and N'Jal, and I want to help their cause, but now that I've heard this 'plan', I don't trust it. We don't even know how many resistance members they have. Do you really think they'll be able to take back the leadership of the city?"

"We have to trust them, Bones. If we don't, he'll just keep terrorizing the people. And when he gets enough balls, he'll expand out into the galaxy. We can't let that happen."

"There you go, leapin' without lookin'! This is just like last time all over again." He lowered his eyes and let out a long breath.

Jim grabbed for the doctor's hand, but the older man pulled it away. "What do you want me to do? Hide in the forest and let him murder people? Let him just get away with bringing down my shuttlecraft or firing at my ship?" Kirk's face contorted with anger, as he struggled to keep his voice from rising. He clenched his fists at his side. "I'm not sitting idle while he destroys everything! Every minute we waste is another life lost, and I'm sure as hell not having that on my conscience."

McCoy lunged forward and grabbed Jim by the shoulders, his fingers digging into the soft skin of Kirk's neck. "Listen to me, dammit! I have a bad feeling about this. And before you go tellin' me that I 'always have a bad feeling' just hear me out. I won't lose you, y'hear me? And I'm afraid that if we go in there tomorrow with this hair-brained plan that's exactly what's going to happen." He sighed and brought his forehead to touch Kirk's. "This shit's hittin' too close to home, Jim. I just put you back together and if we go barging in there tomorrow, I…"

Kirk brought his hands up to caress Leonard's face. "Shhh, Bones. Just don't, alright? Don't think about it. Nothing's going to happen."

"You're doing it again, Jim." He pulled back and shook his head. "You just don't get it. Nothing we talked about has sunk in. You're Jim-Fucking-Kirk…everything _always_ happens to you! I know that you have a duty to Starfleet, I get it. But you also have me to consider—_us._ And I don't think you're doing that right now." McCoy backed away and began moving towards his tent. "I may have to go along with your decisions, but that doesn't mean I have to agree with them. And I sure as hell have earned the right to tell you when you're being stupid. Goodnight, _Captain_."

He walked away, and got in his tent, zipping up the front flap.

_I'm sorry, Bones._

_Really._

_I just can't help it._

_I want to do the right thing…I just don't know what that is._

_I'm torn._

_Come back and talk to me…_

_I don't want to go to bed angry…_

_I'm scared…_

Jim stood by the fire silently, watching the flames dance in the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Shot in the Dark: Chapter Five

McCoy stared at the back of Kirk's head as they trudged through the forest. He watched as Jim would tense and roll his shoulder every few moments, reaching up and rubbing at the muscles that had to be sore from sleeping on the ground. He wanted to help, but he was still so damn pissed from the night before.

He had hardly acknowledged Kirk that morning as they ate their small breakfast. Jim had tried on more than one occasion to inch closer to him or strike up conversation. But McCoy had conveniently found something that needed his attention, whether it was busying himself with Med Kits or checking the charge on his phaser—which he abhorred carrying. He had objected, citing his hatred for weapons, but Xin had insisted. Everyone needed to be armed in case of a firefight.

He grumbled and moaned, and even briefly looked to Jim to save him from having to carry the weapon, but Kirk had just commanded him to carry it anyway, voice stern and professional. Then he had simply walked away.

Now, as Leonard watched Jim from afar, he wondered if anything he had said the previous night had actually sunk into Kirk's head. He knew he had been angry and had more than likely come across as mean and uncaring, but he needed to make Jim see what he was doing. Six weeks ago he had held Jim's life in his hands—literally—and had nursed him back to health. In that time, Kirk had promised to try and control his rash tendencies and now here they were, right back in the same boat they had just bailed themselves out of.

He wanted to scream at him. Take him by the shoulders and shake him until he realized that this plan they were going with was insane and doomed to failure. Leonard didn't know what made Jim think the way he did; maybe it was his shitty childhood, or the private need to always try and get out of his father's shadow. Whatever it was, it made him impulsive.

And when he got like that, he always ended up unconscious in Sick Bay.

_Except there's no Sick Bay to go to right now._

_Damn I wish we were back on the ship. _

_I wish he'd just listen to me for once in his life._

…_I can't do this again…_

Mak'ai held up a hand. She crouched down on her haunches, and everyone else followed suit. She cocked her head to the side, listening intently. After a long moment she turned to Kirk and whispered something in his ear. McCoy couldn't hear what had been said, but Jim immediately turned to look at the rest of the away team. His eyes lingered on Leonard for a few seconds before motioning with his hand for everyone to move in close.

"We're almost there." His voice was just above a whisper. "Mak'ai thinks there is a patrol up ahead, they're going to check it out. Everyone just stay hidden—and quiet."

He turned back to the women and signaled them to move on ahead. When they were out of sight, McCoy noticed Jim's shoulders sink slightly. Jim quickly stole a glance over his shoulder at the doctor, then turned around and stared into the forest.

_He's nervous._

_Should be, the little shit._

_This plan's a damn joke._

McCoy's eyes bored into Jim's back. It was like he could see through the layers of clothes, and he imagined the fading scar crossing his shoulder. Leonard closed his eyes for a moment, the memory of treating and dressing the hideous wound still fresh in his mind. Jim had flinched under his touch, effectively breaking McCoy's heart with a simple reaction. He had hated himself in that moment, knowing that he was causing Kirk pain. He knew it had to be done, but the sound of Kirk's pitiful cries had been almost too much for him to bear. And in the end he had made the horrible decision to betray Jim and drug him out of his mind without consent.

_I can still hear his pained moans._

…_still see those awful stitches._

…_your blue eyes silently begging me to help._

…_your expression—afraid and hurt—as you were pulled under by the unwanted medication…_

He took a cleansing breath, willing himself to rid his mind of the images. McCoy knew he had to have a clear focus. Because Jim would undoubtedly need his help. A chill ran up his spine as a cool pre-dawn breeze whipped through the trees. He instinctively rubbed his biceps with his hands to warm himself. He stared at Kirk again, and could almost feel the heat of Jim's warm body pressed up against his own by the pond two nights prior. His thoughts wandered to feeling that same heat, only intensified tenfold two weeks ago, the first time they had made love.

They had been slow and gentle, exploring each other for hours like new lovers do. And in the end, lying in each other's arms basking in their mutual afterglow, the heat had been ever present. A warmth that was unmistakably "Jim Kirk." Leo was never cold in any bed he shared with Jim, for the younger man radiated heat like a furnace. No matter how chilled the surrounding area was, as long as he was in Jim's arms, he could stay warm forever.

McCoy's heart sunk for a brief moment, longing for their current situation—this awful limbo he felt like they were a part of—to disappear.

He wanted Jim back. He wanted to feel the heat again.

He was cold.

_Dammit, why'd you have to go and screw with things between us?_

_You promised me._

_I'm still furious._

…_I'm scared._

The group started moving again, their footsteps rustling through the leaves startling him out of his thoughts. Mak'ai and N'Jal had returned, speaking quietly with Kirk and Spock, gesturing with their weapons into the forest alongside them.

They changed direction abruptly, McCoy figuring they were close to the city. He could see the faint glow of lights on homes in the distance through the jungle growth.

_Not long now._

_Jesus, I hope this goes smoothly._

_He had better not get hurt again._

After walking for a few moments, the group stopped once again, this time Kirk motioning for them all to huddle in. McCoy followed, positioning himself on the outside of the makeshift circle, as far away from Jim as possible.

"The city limits are just over there." Kirk's voice was hushed. "There's a small group of soldiers roaming around. N'Jal sys they're slow moving. We should be able to avoid them if we time it right."

"Keep your weapons at the ready, but stowed. Make sure the charge is set to stun." Spock quickly brought his PADD up, shielding the glowing light with his coat. "The tunnel entrance is seventy-two-point-one meters due north. Stay close to the walls if at all possible to avoid detection."

Kirk checked the charge on his phaser. "And if we get separated, stay in the shadows until you can be located. Stay put, that's an order." He eyed McCoy the longest. "Remember, there are a lot of innocents around. I don't want phasers discharged unless absolutely necessary."

The Captain looked at each member of the away team as he spoke. "Anybody have any questions?" No one said a word. "Then let's go."

Kirk briefly made eye contact with McCoy once more, a tiny hopeful smile crossing his lips. McCoy just stared back as Jim turned, crouched down and began to follow the women.

The doctor brought up the rear, internally hoping that he wouldn't have to bring Jim back to the ship in a body bag.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

All hell broke loose almost instantly.

Less than five minutes after gaining entrance to the city, and way farther away from the tunnel door than anyone would have liked, they were spotted. Phaser blasts competed with projectile weapons in a macabre mid-air dance. The away team broke and scrambled for cover in any safe place they could find. In an instant, Kirk found himself completely cut off from the rest of his officers.

"Starfleet is here! Don't let them escape!"

Kirk ducked behind a barrel of foul-smelling water, wrinkling his nose at the offending odor. Bullets ricocheted off the brickwork next to him, shards of stone exploding all around. He peeked out from his makeshift shield and tried to locate the rest of the team.

Spock had taken refuge in a doorway, while Mak'ai and N'Jal had crossed the small square adjacent to the houses and had tried to come in behind the two soldiers firing at them from cover. Two more warriors found shelter behind a cart in the square and were firing wildly at the away team. Chekov and the three security officers ran into an open storage shed and hid behind crates stacked inside. Every few seconds, one of them would poke their heads out and try to get a stun shot off. Lieutenant Xin was favoring her left leg, which had become stained with blood. She held it gingerly, wincing every time it moved.

_Shit, she probably took a bullet._

_It's all my fault._

Jim snapped himself out of his thoughts when he realized that there was no sign of McCoy. Suddenly, his chest seemed to collapse inward, threatening to crush his racing heart. He frantically scanned the area for the doctor, pleading with whatever deities happened to be watching that he would find him.

Alive.

_Please don't let him be hurt._

_I'll never forgive myself if he gets hit._

_I can't live without him…_

Kirk was able to breathe a sigh of relief when he finally spotted McCoy kitty-corner to his own location. He was crouched in a recessed doorway, hands gripping the handle of his Med Kit so tightly his knuckles were white. He hadn't even touched his phaser. The doctor's expression was one of sheer terror. Kirk tried to get his attention.

"Bones!" The older man didn't hear him over the yelling and the ensuing battle. "Bones! Xin's been hit!" Kirk cupped his hand around his mouth to amplify his voice. He didn't know if he had been heard or not—the doctor never acknowledged—but McCoy must have spotted her because he stood up and looked as if he were prepared to run. He waved at the officers in the shed, trying to get their attention.

Kirk felt his stomach leap into his chest.

_No! It's not clear!_

_Don't go out there!_

_What have I gotten us into?_

…_what have I done?_

Before Jim could scream at him to stay put, McCoy had darted across the street, a bullet narrowly missing his head. It hit the masonry adjacent to Kirk, a puff of dust and rock chips exploding from the impact site. McCoy moved further down the alleyway and within seconds, Jim lost sight of him.

Kirk panicked.

Not thinking rationally, Jim lunged out into the street to find the doctor. He frantically searched every doorway and alcove he could see, desperately trying to locate the doctor. He vaguely heard Spock's strong voice commanding him to retreat back to his position. But Kirk couldn't stop himself from moving. In that moment, nothing else—not the mission, not the Xentians, not even his own safety—mattered. His only concern was McCoy.

_Need to find Bones._

_This was a terrible mistake._

_I'm sorry…_

He heard a familiar voice shout over the chaotic sounds of the firefight.

"Xin! Stay where you are and put pressure on that leg! I'm comin'!"

Kirk had just seconds to see McCoy with his back to the soldier with the club. He tried to warn him, but as he was about to open his mouth, a searing pain erupted from his temple and he found himself knocked backwards by the sensation. Warm blood trickled down his cheek as he stumbled backwards and hit his head on the brick wall next to him. As blackness began to creep in on the edges of his vision, he saw the soldier raise the club and swing it effortlessly at McCoy's head.

The last thing he saw was the bludgeon cracking against the doctor's skull, McCoy falling like a limp rag doll to the cobblestone street.

Then his world went black.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"…_-ptin?"_

Kirk struggled to emerge from his own sluggish mind. His entire head hurt, and he felt like had an elephant on his chest. He tried to respond to the phantom voice, but his throat wouldn't cooperate.

"_Don't try to move yet."_

Jim attempted to force his eyes open, only to find that they had a mind of their own and would not oblige him. He felt pressure on his temple, and a warm liquid dribbling down the side of his face. He wanted the sensation to stop—it hurt.

"_Stay still, Sir."_

_Who the hell is that?_

'_Doesn't sound like Bones…_

_Bones!_

"Bon…" Kirk blindly swiped at the hand holding a cloth to his head, only to find that it stayed firmly planted on his face. He tried once more to open his eyes, and was rewarded with minimal success. In a foggy haze, he saw his young Navigator, a worried look in his eyes. "Wh' are we?"

"A safe house, Keptin. Ve are not in danger…for ze moment." The Ensign lifted the gauze under his hand and inspected it, scowling at the blood before replacing it on Kirk's head.

Kirk let his eyes close once again. His head throbbed and he couldn't focus. He knew he should be worried about something—_someone_—but he couldn't bring it to mind. He hated feeling vulnerable like this.

"How'd we…get here?"

"Commander Spock dragged you, Sir. You vere grazed by a bullet and hit your head ven you fell."

_Shot again?_

_Bones is gonna be pissed._

…_wait…_

_Why isn't Bones taking care of me?_

"Where's McCoy?" Kirk's tone was immediately frantic. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, knocking Chekov back on his rear end. The young officer grabbed the Captain by the shoulders as he swayed backwards, the momentum of his erratic movements muddling his already confused mind. Chekov scooted behind him, and Kirk allowed himself to be rested back on the man's lap.

"Keptin…please try to stay calm. Your vound is minor, but ve still need to vatch your for signs of concussion."

Kirk shook his head and tried again to push the cloth on his forehead away. " 'M fine. Where the hell is Bones?"

Chekov looked to Spock, uncertainty in his eyes. Kirk could tell by his expression that he was unsure how to answer the question. The First Officer stayed silent for a moment at Kirk scanned the room. Wilcox was tending to Xin's injured leg, tying a makeshift bandage tightly just below her knee. N'Jal's top was stained a deep orange, but Kirk couldn't tell if the blood was hers or not.

_Injuries…_

…_Bones got hit on the head…_

…_he fell…_

_Oh my God, I've lost him…_

The Captain attempted to sit up once more, Chekov gently helping him up. Kirk leaned forward, nausea overtaking him as he moved. He curled himself inward and hung his head, willing the feeling of sickness to pass. He took a few deep breaths and tried not to vomit.

"Captain, are you alright? It would be wise to remain seated until we can assess your neurological condition better."

Kirk turned his head abruptly to face Spock, and in an instant jumped to his feet and lunged towards the Vulcan. The room spun as he tried to catch his bearings. Strong arms grabbed his shoulders just as he was about to spiral back to the floor.

"Captain, you need stay calm."

Kirk scowled and pushed back from Spock, shrugging the man's hands away from his body. "Where the hell is Bones?" His voice was insistent.

Spock straightened his top and replied flatly. "He is gone, Captain. The Graz' Kuul-ai have taken him."


	6. Chapter 6

Shot in the Dark: Chapter Six

"What do you mean, 'he's gone'?" Kirk held his head in his hands in disbelief. His body swayed as a wave of fear and nausea swept over him. "How could you let them take him?"

Mak'ai gently took his bicep in her hand, leading him to an open chair. "Captain, please sit down. You're going to pass out if you don't calm yourself." He sat at her insistence, then looked at Spock with pleading eyes.

_They have him._

_They'll kill him…_

"Captain, I believe the Graz' Kuul-ai are confident they have you. As the soldiers were dragging the doctor away, their leader was heard giving an order to contact Ka'al; that they had 'Kirk' in custody." Spock stood stoically as Kirk listened. "They seemed rather pleased to have a hostage, and were content in leaving the rest of us behind. Ka'al will no doubt be displeased when he learns that not only have his men captured the wrong person, but left potential prisoners in their wake."

Kirk's face flushed, his anger threatening to burst out of his chest. He had never wanted to strangle Spock so badly in his entire life. "You just let them kidnap him? Why didn't you try and rescue him?"

"The number one priority of the away team is keeping you safe. All others are secondary, even the doctor. You were incapacitated at the same time as McCoy, and your safety took precedence. Lieutenants Wilcox and Jax created a small diversion so I could remove you from the active area."

Jax stood and approached the Captain. His head was hung, his voice hushed. "I'm sorry, Sir. By the time you were safely out of harm's way, they had dragged Doctor McCoy from the scene. There was nothing we could have done."

Kirk didn't even look at the young officer, instead choosing to clench his fists and direct his rage at the Vulcan. "I don't care about my safety! You let them take him!"

_What if I never see him again?_

_Have to find him._

_Save him._

"I'm going after him." Kirk's voice was strong and determined. "Did you see what direction they went?"

"Captain, we are not even sure that the Doctor is still alive. It would be illogical to attempt a rescue."

Kirk rose from the chair and brought himself almost nose to nose with his First Officer. "Now you listen to me. I'm going after him. Me. No one else. If I have to pull rank on you, I will."

Spock stood his ground. "Captain, I would like to speak with you privately."

"Whatever you want to say to me, you can say it right now. Because I'm leaving in a minute." Kirk suddenly got a sharp pain behind his eyes, causing him to grab his forehead and wince. He brushed Mak'ai's hands away when she tried to comfort him.

"Perhaps you should sit down." Kirk glared at his First Officer's suggestion. "Very well. This is not the agreed on plan."

Kirk scoffed. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, the plan has changed. They have Bones!"

"Sir, I believe you are emotionally compromised by the situation. Doctor McCoy's capture is undoubtedly clouding your ability to think rationally."

Kirk resisted the almost uncontrollable urge to punch Spock in the face. "I don't care about rationality, Spock! They took him! And I'm going to get him back."

"Captain, I cannot allow you to do this. If you will not listen to logical reasoning, than I must assume that you are no longer capable to command this team."

"Then relieve me. I'm going in to get him, whether you're with my decision or not."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I do not wish to relieve you of command, Sir. It would be beneficial to all involved if you were to not act hastily. You would not want to risk the doctor's life by prematurely bursting into the citadel without a formulated strategy."

"They could be getting ready to kill him as we speak, Spock! We can't waste any more time!"

Mak'ai spoke up. "Captain, I believe that Doctor McCoy is still alive—and will be for some time. Especially because they think he is you. They have an excellent negotiation tool in their hands. Ka'al would never waste an opportunity to parade a Starfleet officer around as a trophy. Even if he figures out McCoy's true identity, I doubt he'd end his life. A high-ranking officer from the _Enterprise_ is too valuable of a prize to kill."

"Mak'ai makes a logical point. We need to wait and come up with a plan that has a high success rate."

Kirk hung his head in defeat. Spock was right—he always was. If he went barging in there like a madman, they would more than likely kill McCoy without hesitating.

_I hate waiting._

_Every minute we sit here on our asses, Bones is in more danger._

_I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him._

The other officers and the Xentian women sat quietly, watching their Captain. Kirk could feel their eyes boring into him, judging him. He knew he must have looked like a raving lunatic. He wanted to run out the door—Spock and his logic be damned—and rescue McCoy. But he knew Spock was right. If he acted out, he would pay for it dearly.

With McCoy's life.

Kirk sighed and turned away from Spock and the rest of the team. He wanted to retreat, but there was nowhere to go in the small room. It looked like some sort of storage garage, all the windows having long since been covered with boards. He couldn't locate a door, and wondered how they had even managed to get into the structure. Jim moved towards the corner, as far away from the others as possible and began to think.

After a few long moments, he emerged, new found energy pulsing through his veins along with his idea.

_This'll work._

_It has to._

_Sacrifice._

He faced the group. His tone was laced with determination, his plan simple. "I'm going to surrender to Ka'al."

The group gasped in unison.

"Just hear me out. They want _me,_ not him." Spock pursed his lips, the rest of the away team listening intently. Kirk pulled a tiny device, no bigger than a quarter, out of his pocket. "Scotty gave me this transponder. It was supposed to be for buffing up the signal from the _Enterprise's _transporter. I think we can rig it as a homing beacon. We can hide it somewhere on me and you can track it with a Tricorder."

"Captain, there is no logic behind surrendering. The only outcome would be that Ka'al and his men would then possess you both. They would have the upper hand."

Kirk shook his head. "No, see that's the beauty of it! They wouldn't know the transponder was on me! I could stall them for a couple days until you guys could bust us out. I know they'll want to keep us both, and they'll probably try and get Starfleet secrets out of us. That'll buy you guys a couple of days to come up with a way to spring us. And we'd probably take Ka'al down while doing it." Spock tried to speak, but Kirk cut him off. "This'll work, Spock. Trust me."

"This is highly illogical, Captain. There is no reason to believe that Ka'al will not kill you instantly, other than Mak'ai's prediction. We cannot risk your safety on a hunch."

"It's our only option. If we do nothing, we run the risk of Bones being killed. And I'm sure as hell not leaving without him. At least if I give myself up, they'll be happy with their two prisoners. Hell, I'll even make up phony Federation information to keep them satiated for a few days."

N'Jal offered her opinion. "Captain Kirk, if I may add something? I think you should wait until the morning to surrender."

Kirk's eyes bulged. "Are you crazy? The longer they have him, the more they'll hurt him. If they get me, I'll be their target, and they'll forget about Bones."

"We are familiar with Ka'al and his tactics, you are not. This first day, Ka'al will more than likely toy with Doctor McCoy. He enjoys keeping his important victims around for a while." She sighed. "I will not lie to you; Ka'al may beat him violently, but will not gravely injure him. He's too valuable to kill right away. I can almost certainly guarantee that he will live through the night. The longer we have to plan—and contact more of my resistance members—the greater chance of success we have in a rescue."

"But you don't know for sure if they'll let him live. That's why I don't want to wait."

N'Jal's expression was compassionate, her voice soft. "You're just going to have to trust us. We would never want any of you to be in danger, but we are now in dire straits. Sacrifices have to be made, and I feel like the good doctor would be willing to go along with the plan."

Kirk felt defeated, but he knew she had a point. The more solid their plan was, and the more backup they had, meant a better chance that everyone would get out alive. And Bones would be the first to throw himself in the line of fire in front of Jim. He finally agreed. "Alright. But I leave at first light, whether we're ready or not."

Spock clasped his hands behind his back. "If we are to go along with this plan, Captain, I want it noted that I was against this course of action from its inception and attempted on more than one occasion to change your mind, as well as provide other alternatives."

Kirk mustered a small smile. "So you're agreeing? See? You do trust me."

"Trust has nothing to do with it. I know you will not heed my warnings, so if my displeasure for your actions is acknowledged in your log—as it will also be in mine—then Admiral Pike will be well aware of the situation we will undoubtedly get ourselves into."

"Got it, Spock. Now let's figure out a way to hide this thing on me so I can be ready to go in the morning." And without looking at Spock again, he turned away and began preparing.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

McCoy's head hurt.

"…_will…wake up?"_

He was lying on his side, his face pressed up against rough stone. The tang of iron fell on his tongue as he licked his dry lips, wincing as the split in his lip was agitated. He could smell the musty stench of old linens and damp air. Through the thin skin of his eyelids, he could discern that he was someplace dark, possibly a cellar—or a cell.

"…_Ka'al…pleased…Kirk…"_

Washe imagining things? Was Jim here? He tried to force his eyes open, but frowned when he found his eyelashes were caked together. He figured it was blood. Grunting as he rolled his body over, he tried to listen carefully to the muffled voices coming from somewhere close.

"…_sorry excuse for…Captain…"_

_Jim's here?_

He rolled again, his face pressing up against a moldy stone wall. He pressed himself up against the surface and tried to inch his way into a sitting position. It was slow-going, as his hands were restrained behind his back with some sort of metallic cuffs. McCoy was out of breath by the time he was upright, and his head was pounding. Even without a physical examination, he knew he had to have one hell of a goose-egg on the back of his head. He bit back the bile rising in this throat, nausea threatening every breath he took.

_Shit, I probably have a concussion._

_What the hell did they hit me with?_

_Gotta find Jim._

When he was situated, he was able to take in his surroundings better. The light was low, and he could barely see any further than the rusty bars that separated him from a dimly-lit dungeon. Two of the other walls were stone, and the far one was also bars, and he could see into what looked like another cell. He wriggled his wrists in the manacles, hissing in pain as they rubbed the skin on his arms raw. Movement in the hallway caught his attention, shadows dancing in the flickering light of a few lanterns.

The barred door slid open and a lumbering Xentian shuffled into the cell, his chainmail jingling as he walked. He wordlessly moved on McCoy, grabbing him under the arms and hoisting him roughly onto his feet. The doctor's head spun as the warrior pushed him back against the wall, the back of his skull cracking against the masonry. In one swift motion, the soldier effortlessly swung him sideways like a child's doll and plopped him into a metal chair.

The two men stared each other down until finally the warrior moved behind McCoy. His presence unnerved the doctor, not knowing what the man was going to do next. A sinister voice emanated from the darkness. "Ka'al will be here shortly. It would be in your best interest to cooperate with me so he won't have to beat you senseless."

McCoy snorted, not scared of the threat. The warrior immediately grabbed him by the hair and snapped his head backwards, a blade swiftly placed at his neck. "Do not play games. If you want to live to see the next day, you will not make a fool of anyone here." He let go of McCoy's hair, the doctor's chin falling back to his chest.

The man circled the chair once again, coming to a stop in front. He tapped his foot. "So, Captain Kirk…just what are you doing back here? Didn't you learn your lesson last time you set foot on our planet?"

_What?_

"I'm…not Kirk."

The soldier wasted no time, swinging his fist and landing a swift jab across McCoy's cheek. "You're lying!"

_Okay, now I'm pissed._

_No one calls me a liar._

"Do I look like Jim Kirk to you?"

The man eyed him suspiciously. "You are not helping your cause, Captain." He cracked his knuckles.

"Look, dammit. I don't know what the hell is going on, but…" McCoy began to chuckle. "…Oh my God, you thought I was him! Ain't that a kick in the ass?" His laughter became louder, echoing off the walls of the cell. The soldier's eyes narrowed, his thin lips snarling. "Whoo, boy! Are you gonna get it when Ka'al finds out you have the wrong man!"

_Jim's safe._

_They don't have him._

_Yet…_

The Xentian's eyes bulged with a mixture of terror and fury as he silently pummeled the restrained doctor.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Ka'al was bigger than Leonard had remembered him being. Maybe it was because one of his eyes was swollen shut and his depth perception was off, but the tyrant loomed larger than he had recalled.

The leader didn't acknowledge him right away when he entered the cell. Instead, he silently approached the captor who had been working McCoy over for the last several minutes. The soldier backed up slightly and swallowed hard as his master closed the gap between them. As his back came in contact with the wall, a look of terror swept over his face as he realized he had nowhere else to go.

Ka'al had him trapped.

The young man had no time to prepare as Ka'al's hands shot out, his thumb claws plunging into the soldier's eyes. He screamed in anguish as Ka'al drove his nails deep into the eye sockets and twisted, pausing a moment before withdrawing his fingers, the veins and nerves attached to now sightless eyes snapping as they were yanked from the man's skull. Still very much alive, the apprentice shrieked in pain as bright orange blood poured from the hollows, cascading down his face and staining his ragged clothes. Ka'al shook his hands vigorously, flicking the organs from his claws. They hit the floor with sickening splats. Never taking his eyes off his victim, he leaned in and whispered into the man's ear.

"Only now do you realize that you should have been more careful."

And in an instant, Ka'al's hand was around the warrior's throat, squeezing until the man no longer thrashed in his grip. Ka'al let go of the limp body, which fell to the floor in a heap, and straightened his coat before turning to face McCoy.

The doctor just stared at him, eyes wide.

_Goddamn, I hope he doesn't pluck mine out like that._

Ka'al approached the chair that McCoy was chained to, stepping on one of the deceased soldier's discarded eyes as he moved. It was crushed under the warmonger's boot, the gelatinous innards oozing out from underneath as he walked. When he was just inches from the doctor, he leaned in close, his stinking breath threatening to overpower McCoy's concussion-riddled senses. Ka'al swiped one of his bloody thumbs across Leonard's swollen cheek, smearing the coagulating blood on his skin.

"Doctor Leonard H. McCoy…where is your Captain?"

McCoy spit in his face and instantly regretted it when Ka'al's massive fist connected with his sternum. He gasped as the air was forced out of his lungs, unable to draw another breath right away. A barking cough ripped through him as he was finally able to take in air a moment later. Ka'al just stood there.

"H…how do you…know my name?"

"Starfleet records are public, and your face is all over them. Along with that of your very famous Captain." Ka'al struck him again, this time with a slap across the face. "I'm going to ask once more, where is James T. Kirk?" The tyrant pressed a claw into the soft flesh of McCoy's forearm, drawing blood.

McCoy drew in a hissing breath at the sensation. "You think it's my job to watch him every damn moment? That duty belongs to that green-blooded hobgoblin."

"The Vulcan." Ka'al released Leonard's arm.

"Him and his pointy ears. Creeps me out sometimes."

Ka'al narrowed his eyes. He grabbed McCoy by the shoulders and shook him forcefully, causing his head to whip back and forth loosely. After several seconds, he let go and bashed his own forehead directly into that of the doctor. McCoy saw stars. "This is your last chance, Doctor. Tell me where Kirk is and maybe I'll let you live long enough to see him once more."

Not knowing where his new-found bravado was coming from, McCoy couldn't believe it when he actually decided to lie to Ka'al. "What makes you think he's even here? We came down here to get samples of your medicinal herbs."

_Medicinal herbs?_

_Real smooth, Len._

_He's never gonna buy it._

"We wandered into the city and were attacked."

Ka'al actually laughed. "Do you take me for a fool, McCoy? I know you were here six weeks ago, and I _know_ that your Captain was gravely injured. I also know that he is very much alive now, thanks again to Starfleet and their need to put him in the limelight every chance they get." He grabbed McCoy by the collar and lifted him slightly off the chair, the unyielding cuffs cutting into his wrists as their chains strained against the seat. "You are the CMO on the starship _Enterprise,_ which is lurking behind Ne'nal right now."

McCoy's eyes widened.

_They found the ship._

_Shit._

"That's right. We know of your ship's presence. I may be a warrior, but I'm not stupid. Do you think just because you disguised your signals, that we still wouldn't be able to track them? Contrary to popular belief, I'm not anti-learning. I kept quite a few scientists alive to better my cause. They found your ship right away." He released Leonard's collar, dropping him roughly back to the chair. "Lying to me isn't going to get you anywhere. He's here…I know it."

Once again, McCoy's inner snark reared its ugly head. He knew better than to sass Ka'al at this point, after all he was bleeding and bruised already. But he couldn't help it. He had to try and protect the ship.

Keep Jim safe.

"Well then, if you know about our ship, you know that Kirk's back on it by now…and he's gonna make sure that this place is obliterated from the air."

Ka'al bellowed out a tremendous laugh. "Oh Doctor, you amuse me. Kirk would never leave one of his own behind. Especially his head of Medicine." He swung his mighty fist, connecting with McCoy's abdomen in a sickening thud.

The pressure was too great and Leonard couldn't stop the eruption of vomit from exiting his mouth. At least he leaned forward as it was coming up, missing his clothing and hitting the floor instead. His stomach throbbed from the impact.

_Jesus, I don't know how Jim gets the shit kicked out of him on a regular basis._

_This sucks._

Ka'al exhaled deeply. "I can see that you won't tell me where Kirk is…right now. So, we'll switch topics. What do you know about Starfleet's defenses?" He kicked McCoy in the shin with his heavy, bloodstained boots. "Shield codes for your ship, perhaps?"

Leonard grimaced as shooting pain rocketed up his leg. "I'm a doctor, not a shield engineer! I don't know jack shit about anything like that!"

Ka'al had had enough. "I can see that you're going to be a difficult one to crack, Doctor." He leaned in and whispered into McCoy's ear. "But I look forward to making you talk. I'll find your Captain…and I'll make him pay for _your_ lack of cooperation."

He backed away and motioned for another soldier to approach. McCoy could see the glint of metal in his hand as the warrior came at him with a hypodermic needle. He felt the pinch in his neck and a moment later his eyesight left him as he slipped into oblivion.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Tear this city apart!"

Ka'al stormed into his office chamber, knocking an ancient vase off its pedestal as he flew by.

"Find the rest of McCoy's crewmates! I know Kirk is with them."

He dropped himself into his oversized chair and turned it so he could stare out the window. He gazed at the city streets below, squinting in the midday sun so he could see better.

_I know you're out there, Kirk._

_You can't hide forever._

_And you won't…because I have one of your officers._

_You're a man of honor, or so Starfleet claims._

_You won't leave him to rot in my custody._

A young female paladin burst into the office. Ka'al turned the chair around and glared at her.

"Master Ka'al! We have received word that Starfleet may be working with a small resistance faction."

Ka'al clasped his hands together in his lap. He resisted the urge to lash out and send his fist through the small mirror on his desk.

_Resistance._

_Vermin._

"Resistance? Leave it to the Federation to side with the weaklings." He growled with growing ire. "Send out our best men! Find everyone who has ever had any contact with those Starfleet scum or resistance and round them up! Make examples of them!"

He stood and banged his fist on the desktop.

"Burn this city to the ground if you have to! Find Kirk!"

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

McCoy could see the full moon high in the night sky through the tiny barred window in his cell. It glowed in the blackness of space, its almost blinding light blocking out any hope of seeing stars. Still, he thought if he squinted hard enough, he could pick out the _Enterprise._

He was shivering.

Bleeding.

Groggy.

Whatever they had injected into his system had certainly done a number on him. He figured since it was nighttime he had been out for at least eight hours. He had come to on the floor, his face crusted with blood and dust. His restraints had been removed and his jacket had been taken, leaving him wearing only a thin short sleeved shirt and trousers.

Once he had managed to sit up without searing white-hot pain coursing through his body, he found the window and stared out of it. He couldn't be sure, but he would have guessed he had been sitting there for at least an hour.

His head was throbbing, blood still seeping from a gash on his chin. He wished he had the proper equipment to heal himself—or even diagnose his ails—but he knew they would never give his Med Kit back. Leonard could see it sitting on a small table just outside his cell, along with his phaser.

_What I wouldn't give for that damn thing right about now._

He pressed on his left cheekbone, wincing as the pressure caused a wave of pain to wash over his entire face.

_Goddamn, that hurts like a bitch._

_Great. Broken cheekbone._

It hurt when he took a deep breath, causing him to self-diagnose himself with bruised or possibly broken ribs. He remembered the awful feeling as Ka'al's fist impacted with his chest. He actually thought it would stop his heart for a split second. The mixture of his prior concussion and the drugs they had pumped into his system had left him with one hell of a headache, and foggy vision that was just now starting to clear.

But, all in all, he was satisfied that even though his injuries hurt terribly, nothing was going to cause him to expire any time soon. He pushed his back flat against the wall behind him, grimacing as his ribs protested to the pressure. He brought his knees as close to his body as he could to try and save warmth.

_So cold._

_Wish I had Jim to warm me up._

He began to think about Kirk and the rest of the away team. No doubt they would be formulating a plan—scratch that, Jim would be concocting some wild scheme—to find him. McCoy could just see Spock raising his damn eyebrows and standing quietly while Jim went on and on about how they would find him.

_Dammit, Jim._

_Just get the hell off the planet._

_Ka'al's gonna kill me anyway…_

…_and I don't want you to see that._

McCoy rested his split chin on his knee, the thick, oozing blood sticking to the fabric of his pants. He peered up at the moon and hoped that Jim would get back to the ship safely. His eyes started to close—he was exhausted—and his last thoughts before drifting into a thankfully dreamless sleep were of Kirk.

_Love you, darlin'…_


	7. Chapter 7

Shot in the Dark: Chapter Seven

Jim checked the heel of his boot one more time.

"Captain, I assure you, the transponder is secure within your heel. The more you disturb it, the greater the likelihood that it will dislodge."

Kirk scowled at Spock. "I know, I just…nevermind."

"Sir, are you sure you vant to do zis? Zere must be anozer vay ve can rescue ze doctor." Chekov looked at his Captain with concern.

"I have to go, Ensign. I got us into this mess, and I need to take responsibility."

_I got us into this…_

…_got Bones captured._

_My team is stranded, surrounded by marauding goons._

Chekov lowered his eyes and nodded sadly. "Ve vill be vorking around ze clock to come up vith a plan to get you both out…and take Ka'al down at ze same time." The young man's expression was stern, his voice fierce.

"Thanks, Chekov. I know you won't let me or Doctor McCoy down." He offered a small smile and handed the young man his communicator and phaser. "Take good care of these for me, alright?"

Chekov accepted the items and nodded sadly before walking away. Kirk knew he was scared for him. He promised himself he would make it back in one piece—with McCoy on his arm.

"Captain, I implore you once more to reconsider. If given enough time, we can formulate a plan that has a better chance of succeeding, and does not involve your surrender."

Kirk sighed as he turned to Spock. "We've been over this. I can't just leave him there…I won't. Just stick to the plan and we'll be back on the ship by the end of the week."

"Therein lies the problem, Sir. There is no formulated plan."

"Well then, you guys had better get started. Bones and I can only last so long before Ka'al gets bored with us." He waited for Spock to object.

The Vulcan stood expressionless. "Then I shall say, 'good luck', Captain. We will be monitoring your signal."

Kirk looked at his team once more, offering a small hopeful smile, and crawled out the secret hatch.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Kirk walked at a brisk pace, determination in his steps. His boots clomped down on the cobblestones of the street, his footsteps echoing off of the buildings. It was the only sound to be heard, for as soon as he appeared at the end of the street, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched in silence.

He could feel their eyes on him. A mixture of fear, confusion and sadness. As he walked down the middle of the main street of the city, native Xentians, obviously not Ka'al's cronies because they weren't jumping on him, peered at him from underneath their hoods and out of windows. Most of them glowed either orange or blue.

_They feel sorry for me._

_And they're afraid._

Some shook their heads in disbelief, others gasped, and some looked at him with pleading eyes, as if to beg him to change his mind and turn around.

A little part of him wanted to do just that.

But he knew what needed to be done. Bones was in danger, and it was his fault.

_Only I can fix this._

_It's only a matter of time before Ka'al's men spot me._

The citadel loomed ahead, banners flapping in the cool morning breeze. Kirk could see armed warriors patrolling the ramparts high above the streets. As he moved closer to the building, one of the soldiers screamed something in their native language and pointed down in his direction.

The Captain immediately raised his hands in the air and kept walking. He focused his attention on the guards that came running out of the fortress almost instantly. They barreled towards him, guns drawn. Just before they reached him, Kirk dropped to his knees, arms still held high above his head.

His submissive move obviously went unnoticed, for one of the guards instantaneously drove the butt end of his rifle into Kirk's abdomen. Jim lurched forward, all the air in his lungs forced out by the soldier's strength. His hands fell as he braced his weight on the street. He coughed powerfully and tried not to fall face first onto the road from the hit. The pain in his stomach was incredible. The area that had been surgically repaired twice erupted in searing pain, as it took the brunt of the blow.

_Jesus, it's like they knew right where to hit me…_

Jim felt scaly hands grab his arms, yanking them behind his back with such force that he flew backwards, almost tumbling ass-over-teakettle onto the road behind him. Cuffs were around his wrists seconds later—way too tight—and he was dragged to his feet.

His vision was still swimming from the hit he had taken in the gut, and it took him a few moments to right himself. The soldiers were speaking in their native language, but from the tone of their collective voices, Kirk could tell they were excited to have him. They laughed heartily as they surrounded him. One finally grabbed Jim by the scruff of the neck and forced his line of sight towards him.

"You…are…Kirk?" The reptile struggled with Standard, but slowly made himself understood. "Ka'al will be…" He scowled momentarily at his lack of words. "…happy…to…have you." He slapped Jim on the cheek and spit in his face.

Kirk said nothing and allowed himself to be dragged towards the citadel.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

The soldiers pushed him to his knees just before the grand door of the fortress. Kirk grunted as his kneecaps cracked against the cobblestones. Residents had cautiously followed them down the street and now gathered around the town square. Parents held their children close as the doors opened, producing a smirking Ka'al.

He stopped before Kirk, looming over the kneeling, shackled man. Jim never raised his head to look at him. Ka'al bent down and grabbed Jim's chin, wrenching his face upwards to the sky. He squinted in the sunlight.

_Goddamn, he's way uglier up close._

"James T. Kirk, we finally get to meet." He leaned in close, their noses almost touching. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you better. Do you have anything to say to me?"

Jim gritted his teeth.

_Am I really going to do this?_

_He might kill me right here._

_Can't run away anyhow._

_Do it, Jim…for Bones._

"I surrender."

Ka'al stood straight once again, releasing his grip on Jim's face. He spread his arms wide and addressed the crowd that had gathered.

"Look! Starfleet kneels before me in submission!" He kicked Kirk in the stomach, causing the Captain to hunch over with a groan. "Is this what you thought your savior would look like? Weak? Surrendering like a coward?"

Ka'al lunged forward and grabbed Kirk by the throat, lifting him off the ground. Jim struggled, his dangling feet trying to kick at the warmonger. Claws pierced into the soft flesh of his neck, warm blood dribbling down to stain his collar. The feeling of Ka'al's fingers constricting his windpipe was terrifying as his vision began to blur from lack of oxygen. He desperately tried to bring his hands up to swat at Ka'al's fists, only to find that they were still cuffed behind his back. The metal of the shackles dug into his wrists.

"You thought Starfleet would save you? That the Federation would be worth joining?" Ka'al squeezed harder, causing Kirk to gasp audibly for what little air was actually making it to his lungs. He continued to address the crowd. "The Shaman was a fool! We as a people would have gained nothing from joining their pitiful organization! Their officers can't even put up a fight!"

Kirk's eyes began to roll back in his head, lips turning blue. He fought to keep his eyes from closing.

_Don't go out…_

_Gotta…stay…conscious…_

Ka'al snarled as he let Kirk go, dropping him unceremoniously to the ground. Jim crashed down onto the street, coughing and gasping as he lay on his side. Ka'al gave him a swift kick in the stomach, and Kirk curled into the fetal position with a groan. Within seconds, Ka'al's boot was underneath his chin, pushing his head over so Kirk could look him in the eyes.

"Stand up, Captain Kirk. If you're not going to say anything to defend your honor, at least _try_ to show my people you're not a total weakling."

_Just wait…_

_You're going to wish you had never taken a shot at my ship._

Jim closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his bruised ribs protesting. He tried to press his shoulder into the street stones to give himself some leverage. Slowly, he pushed himself onto his knees, his head spinning as his equilibrium attempted to right itself. He willed himself not to fall back to the street. Jim grunted as he lifted his weary body into a standing position. He swayed, unbalanced.

Ka'al immediately grabbed him by the bicep and began to drag Jim, feet scraping along the stonework of the street as he tried to keep up with the tyrant's speed. He stumbled as his boots caught on a raised brick and he fell to the ground. With his hands restrained behind his back, Kirk was unable to brace himself upon impact and tumbled forward, scraping his cheek as he fell.

"Get up, worthless animal!" Ka'al grabbed him by the jacket collar and hoisted him to his feet. He pushed him forward, towards a raised platform in the town square. As they got closer, Kirk could see that the podium was stained orange with Xentian blood.

_Oh shit._

_Is he going to execute me?_

_Bones…_

He was relieved not to see any red splatters. In his mind, that meant McCoy was safe. He wouldn't let himself think otherwise. Now he just had to keep himself alive long enough to rescue the doctor.

Ka'al pushed Jim up the few rickety steps to the top of the platform. The crowd filled in around it, huddling close to see what would happen. The dictator moved in front of him and head-butted Kirk with incredible force, knocking him down. Jim fell to this knees once again, blood pouring from his nose. Before he could react—or even attempt to get up—Ka'al kneed him in the sternum, forcing him to fall backwards. His head hit the wooden platform with a thud.

Kirk's lungs burned as he tried to take in air, his chest tightening with each choppy breath. Blood from his nose dripped into his mouth and ran down his throat, threatening to choke him as he gasped. He didn't know if he could take another blow to the chest like that.

"You will all bear witness to history today! The day Starfleet bled at my feet! And begged for mercy!"

Ka'al straddled Kirk's prone body and bent down, his face inches from Jim's. He whispered into his ear. "Beg. Beg like an animal. Plead with me not to end your miserable life right here and now."

Kirk finally spoke, taunting Ka'al. "And rob you of all the fun you might have torturing me? No way." Jim smiled mischievously, exposing blood-stained teeth. "You know you want to keep me alive a little longer. I might have Starfleet secrets for you."

Ka'al fumed. Stepping to the side, he dug one hand's claws into Jim's shoulders, piercing the skin, the others into his thigh. The warrior then lifted him above his head in one fluid motion. Jim could see the crowd below him, gasping collectively as he was slammed to the deck.

Agony cascaded over his entire body as he struggled to catch his breath. He hadn't had the wind knocked out of him in a long time. Jim tried to roll on his side, his spine protesting with searing pain as he moved. It didn't matter; however, as Ka'al kicked him in the abdomen before he could move out of the way. Blood spattered Kirk's lips as he coughed.

"This man dares defy me!" He dragged Jim to his feet and began mercilessly punching him in the face, blood splattering the worn floorboards of the platform. "No one challenges the mighty Ka'al! Beg for mercy, Kirk!"

_Never._

_You'll have to kill me first._

_But not before I get Bones out of here…safely._

The last thing Jim saw as he lost consciousness was Ka'al's fist.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Mister Spock, they have taken your Captain. He has been beaten severely." N'Jal replaced the barricade on the trap door leading into the safe house. She had made herself part of the crowd that morning, blending in in order to keep an eye on Kirk.

The Vulcan eyed N'Jal silently. Chekov approached the pair, voicing his concern. "Commander, ve must help ze Keptin. Zey vill kill him."

"The Captain was very firm in his orders, Ensign. We are to remain behind and monitor the signal from the transponder…" He looked down at his PADD. "…which is functioning normally."

"But zey have beaten him!" He furrowed his brows as his voice began to rise in volume. "Vat if zey have done ze same to ze doctor?"

Spock would not relent. "Captain Kirk was well aware of the risks. Our orders are to formulate a plan to rescue both he and Doctor McCoy when we have enough resistance members to do so. My calculations indicate that we will be ready within three days."

"And vat if zey decide to kill zem both?" Chekov's face was beginning to turn red.

"Ensign, I realize that you are worried for the Captain and Doctor McCoy. Therefore I suggest that instead of making a scene, you channel your energy into devising a strategy for their rescue. You cannot help them by being hysterical."

The young man sighed and nodded in agreement. "You are right, Sir. My apologies, I vas out of line."

"There is no need for regrets, Mister Chekov. This is a difficult time for all involved, and we all handle duress differently."

"Thank you, Sir. I vill not let you or ze Captain down." He backed away and immediately grabbed Wilcox by the bicep and pulled him away to start planning.

Spock watched the signal from Kirk's boot blip on the screen of his PADD for a moment longer before joining the group.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Kirk awoke bound to a chair, his legs restrained with heavy chains. Cuffs held each of his wrists to the arms of the seat. The air was dank, the light low. He could hear water dripping somewhere off in the distance. His vision was foggy as he awoke from his daze, and he strained to figure out just where he was. Everything hurt. His right eye was swollen shut, his stomach ached. He was pretty sure he had broken ribs, as it hurt to breathe deeply.

_Well, I'm alive…_

_I'm in prison._

_Is Bones here?_

_Please, God, let him be alright._

_Can't ask about him just yet…_

Heavy footsteps approached and Jim's eyesight cleared just in time to see a red glow move in the hallway as the heavy barred door slid open. Ka'al strode through, cracking his knuckles in his fingerless gloves. He stopped in front of the chair, tapping his foot.

"I must admit, you're not at all what I expected, Captain. You surrender, yet taunt me moments later?" He let out a long, hissing breath. "I dare say you're quite brave…or stupid."

Kirk smirked, licking the dried blood from his lips. "I guess you'll just have to find out, won't you?"

"My, you're feisty. I can already tell I'm going to have fun beating Federation information out of you." Ka'al lunged at him and landed a right hook on his chin. "Seeming as that I already know your ship is behind our moon, why don't we start with a little something different?"

_Shit._

_He found the Enterprise._

Kirk steeled his expression, not willing to let on that he was nervous they had found the ship. Instead, his defense mechanism kicked in—which meant picking a fight.

"Something different? Alright, why don't you tell me why you stink so bad?" Kirk wrinkled his nose in disgust. Ka'al snickered and slapped him.

"You will learn quite quickly that I am not a man to trifle with."

"Man? You look more like a giant lizard to me. An ugly one, too."

Ka'al snorted. "It's a shame your Starfleet Academy didn't teach you how to properly address foreign heads of state, Kirk." He slammed his fist into Jim's chin again, almost knocking him backwards in the chair. "Although I admit, I'm going to enjoy making you beg me to stop for your disrespectful behavior."

"Head of state?" Kirk spit blood onto the floor. "You're a joke."

Ka'al bent over and pulled a small blade out of his boot. He slowly approached the restrained Captain, twirling the knife in his hand. Kirk's shirt was unbuttoned slightly, revealing the upper portion of his chest. Ka'al pointed the blade tip down, his thumb stroking over the leather handle. With his free hand, he pushed the fabric of Jim's shirt away and held the blade directly over his heart.

"If one of my men talked to me like that," he snarled and pressed the tip into Jim's skin. "I would slit his throat and watch him bleed to death at my feet."

Kirk stared at him with determination. "Do it. Stab me in the heart." Jim gritted his teeth, both from pain and defiance. "See where that'll get you then. Your days are already numbered; killing me will just speed up your eventual demise."

Ka'al drew the blade slowly down Jim's chest, etching a line in his skin. It was just deep enough to draw a significant amount of blood, but avoided slicing a wound that would need to be stitched closed. Kirk hissed as the blade made its way down his pectoral muscle. The tyrant stopped just above his last rib and tapped the knife on the fading scar. He smirked and retracted the blade.

"As much as my brain is screaming at me to kill you here and now, I must remind myself that you are far too valuable to me. You _will_ talk, James Kirk." He leaned in, long reptilian tongue poking out of his mouth and flicking Jim on the cheek. The closeness of Ka'al's crimson bio-luminescence hurt Kirk's eyes. "You may end up screaming what I want to hear, but you'll cooperate eventually. And I look forward to seeing just how much pain you can endure. Like your friend, McCoy."

_Bones._

"What did you do to him?" Kirk snarled, his voice low and threatening.

"Now it seems that I have your attention. You need to rethink your strategy, Mister Kirk. Being uncooperative may prove worse for your friend than for you."

Kirk narrowed his eyes. "Let him go. You have me, and that's what you wanted all along."

"And have him miss all the fun of watching you die in captivity?" Ka'al bellowed out a mighty laugh. "Or perhaps the tables can be turned and seeing him perish slowly, _in anguish_, will prompt you to play along with me. No, Captain, I think I shall keep him."

"He's not even a member of my bridge crew. He doesn't know anything about the Federation except its medical knowledge. He can't tell you anything."

_That's totally a lie._

_He's a Lieutenant Commander, for crying out loud._

_He could pilot the ship in an emergency._

_He has part of the self-destruct code._

"Lying won't get you anywhere, Kirk. He's a senior member of your crew, and I know you'd trust him with your life. Surely that has to mean something. Is he a dear friend?" He wiped the bloody blade on his sleeve before replacing it in his boot. "Would it bother you to know he resisted, just as you have? Or would you rather hear how my minions beat him until he was on the verge on unconsciousness? Before I had a turn, of course."

Kirk clenched his fists. He could feel his face flush with anger.

_If you hurt him, I'll kill you._

…_I'll never forgive myself…_

_He had better be okay._

"He was very talkative as I was fracturing his cheekbone, and punching him so hard in the abdomen that he vomited." Ka'al licked his thin lips and hissed. "Did you know that he bleeds quite profusely? His blood smells just like yours, Kirk. _Rancid_."

Jim's lower lip quivered with rage. He began to breathe heavily through his nose, his voice low and deep. "You listen to me, you bastard. Every time you hurt him, every punch…every kick, you bring yourself one step closer to me ending your miserable life."

"It seems that you care for your CMO deeply, Kirk. Are you worried about him?"

"Where is he?" Kirk yelled, momentary anger bubbling over into his voice. He struggled against the restraints, the cuffs cutting into his wrists. "I promise to repay you in kind tenfold for any harm you caused him."

_Calm down._

_Getting angry isn't going to get you or Bones anywhere._

_Don't fuck this up._

Ka'al's tone was mocking. "You can threaten me all you want, but it won't help either of you."

Kirk took a deep breath and smirked, wincing as his split lip opened more with the movement of his lips. "It may not help us, but you screwing around with me is giving the people time to get their act together. There's plenty of resistance groups, and the people of Xentia are going to come after you. Just wait. It's just a matter of time before they revolt."

Ka'al squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest. "Then my soldiers will crush them just as they will crush any Federation troops that should try to rescue you."

"Sending your soldiers to do your dirty work? If you're so confident that the resistance will fall, why don't you take care of them yourself?" Kirk could taste the tang of iron as he licked his lower lip. "You're nothing but a coward, Ka'al."

The warlord's eyes bulged with rage. Without a word, Ka'al grabbed Kirk by the collar and began punching him in the side of the head. Over and over, until Jim could feel blood beginning to drip from his left ear. Ka'al grunted as he landed each blow, his red glow turning darker as he hit harder.

_He's pissed._

_Probably doesn't like me calling him names…_

After a long moment, Ka'al ceased his deluge, releasing Kirk's collar. Jim slumped in the chair, his ears ringing. His head throbbed and he was quite surprised he hadn't lost consciousness. Both men breathed heavily as they recovered from the adrenaline.

"You will regret calling me a coward, Kirk." Ka'al hissed sinisterly. "I will see to it personally that you suffer greater than any man has ever suffered before. We are long past me wanting to know Starfleet secrets—which I will still get from you, rest assured. Now this is about watching your writhe in agony as you realize the error of your choices."

He motioned for a guard to grab Kirk. The soldier unlocked the cuffs and foot chains and dragged Jim to his feet. "Throw him in the cell next to the doctor. I'm compassionate enough to let them see each other once more before the real fun begins."


	8. Chapter 8

Shot in the Dark: Chapter Eight

Leonard McCoy could swear he had just heard Jim's voice.

There was a commotion far down in the hallway. The large metal door at the end swung open, scraping over the stone floor. Three shadowed figures enveloped in a red glow appeared in the doorway. He couldn't make it out clearly—his eyesight was fogged from the dim light and lingering concussion—but he could tell that the person in the middle was slumped over. And being manhandled.

"…_watch it! You don't have to push me, I'm goin'!..."_

There it was again. Unmistakably Kirk. McCoy let out a sigh of relief that was immediately followed by bubbling fear. If Jim was here, that meant he had been captured. Was the rest of the team apprehended as well? Was Kirk hurt?

_At least he's talking._

_Means he's not dead._

The commotion got louder as the people approached. The dark hallway wasn't giving up its secrets as McCoy squinted in the low light. He was desperate to see Jim. The door to the cell next to him slid open and the guards shoved someone in.

"_I said, quit pushing me!"_

The prisoner stumbled and fell to their knees with a thud and a pained grunt. He let out a breathy groan as he clutched at his side. The guards laughed.

"Your friend in the next cell is a good punching bag, Captain. He bleeds nicely."

The cell slammed shut and the two sentinels walked away down the dark hallway, amused. Kirk slowly sat up, cradling his right arm over his abdomen. He turned his attention towards the adjacent cell. McCoy could hardly see him in the flickering torchlight, but he noticed right away that the young Captain's face was bloodied, his eye swollen shut. He had a scabbed-over wound on his left temple. It reminded the doctor of a bullet graze.

_He better have not taken another bullet._

McCoy slowly made his way to the bars connecting the two cells, emerging from the shadows. He knew he must look horrible. He could feel the crusted blood under his nose, knew the cut on his chin needed stitches, and was pretty sure he had a black eye. The doctor grabbed the bars separating them so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Jim!"

_Jesus, he looks terrible._

_That nose is jacked up._

_His eyelids are droopy._

_Looks like it hurts him to breathe._

_Where's all that blood coming from?_

Kirk immediately sighed in relief and scrambled towards McCoy. He rested his own hands over the doctor's, squeezing tightly.

"Bones, my God I thought they killed you. When I saw that guy crack you over the head…"

McCoy wrenched his hands out from under Kirk's and reached up to cup Jim's face through the bars. "Shhh, darlin'. I'm fine." He closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the heat from Jim's flushed cheeks under his fingers.

_Missed you so much._

_Thank God you're alright._

"Now, you mind tellin' me what the hell you were thinking gettin' yourself caught?"

Kirk pulled away and sat backwards on his feet. He grimaced as his body protested to the movement. "Actually, I surrendered."

"Surrendered? Are you out of your goddamn mind?"

Kirk smirked. "Obviously."

"Dammit, you should have gone back to the ship." McCoy shook his head. "You're such an idiot for comin' back to get me."

"I had to, Bones. It's my fault you're in here." He exhaled deeply, his breath stuttering as the pain from his ribs overtook him. Jim pulled his arm tight across his belly, protecting his aching ribs. He looked around the cell bay, making sure the guards were gone before lowering his voice to a whisper. "The others are going to spring us, you'll see. We'll be back on the ship by the end of the week."

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Another one of your hair-brained operations? You're doing it again, Jim."

_I don't even have the energy to put up a fight about his idiotic behavior right now._

_Shit, his chest is bleeding._

_Heal now, fight later._

"You've got a nasty gash on your chest, Jim. Lemme see." McCoy reached through the bars and brushed Kirk's open shirt aside, revealing the slice down his pectoral muscle. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Bones." Kirk winced as the fabric brushed across the wound.

"Like hell you're fine." McCoy leaned in and squinted in the low light, trying to see the cut better. It was oozing steadily, although the blood flow seemed to be slowing down. Jim's chest was stained dark red where the crimson liquid had begun to dry. The doctor scowled and tore a strip from the bottom of his own shirt. Folding it into a fat square, he handed it though the bars.

"It's really bleeding, kid. Press this onto the cut and keep the pressure steady until the blood slows."

Jim did as he was told, groaning at the new pressure. "Thanks." His body language was showing signs of distress, as his shoulders slumped and he screwed his eyes together in pain. The doctor immediately began to worry.

"Any other pain you want to tell me about? Did they hit you in the stomach? What about the head?" McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Be honest."

Kirk sighed and moved forward, turning and pressing his back against the rusty bars, facing away from McCoy. He grunted as his body protested to the new position.

"The soldiers kicked me right in the surgical site. My back…really hurts. Ka'al slammed me on the ground and I got the wind knocked outta me. Hit m'head, too." Jim's voice was soft and tired. McCoy realized that his words were beginning to slur slightly. "An' I think my nose is broken."

_Hit his head?_

_Shit, he's probably got a concussion too._

_Worried about internal damage._

_Goddammit, why can't we be back on the ship?_

_Can't treat him in this shithole prison._

"Jesus, Jim! You'd think you were wearin' a shirt that said "Hurt Kirk!" on it! Didn't you even try and fight back?"

Kirk snorted in the darkness. "Can't fight back when m'hands are tied behind my back. Or to a chair. Doesn't mean I didn't want to, though…I mean, they _had you." _His voice trailed off with a long exhale.

"Jim?" He poked the young Captain's shoulder, and Kirk turned his head awkwardly to try and look in his direction. McCoy noticed his eyes were beginning to droop more. He needed to keep him awake. "Jim, don't fall asleep."

"I'm really tired all of a sudden, Bones. Can't I just rest my eyes for a minute?"

"No way, dammit. You've more than likely got a concussion from that damn bastard crackin' your skull against the street." He reached through the bars and slapped Kirk's cheek lightly. "You need to stay awake, for a while, alright? You nauseous?"

Kirk nodded lethargically and let his eyes flutter shut. "A little."

"Open those baby blues, kid. I'll try and get you something to drink." McCoy stood and approached the door of his cell. He peered down the torch-lit hallway, and could see the guard sitting at the far end. He shook the barred door. "Hey! We need some water down here or we'll get dehydrated!"

The guard looked up briefly from his small book and shook his head. He hissed something in his native language before resuming his reading.

McCoy contemplated making a scene, because Jim really needed something to drink as he waited his concussion out. And Leo wasn't exactly in a great position himself. But he also didn't want the brute to get pissed and take it out on one or both of them. He decided to ask again at the shift change. McCoy shuffled back to the wall of bars and slid down into a sitting position. His back was up against Kirk's.

"Guess they're not into keeping us comfortable. Let me know if you're gonna puke, okay?"

Jim just moaned a response.

_When the hell is Spock gonna get us the hell out of here?_

_Hang on, darlin'._

_Gotta keep him awake._

_Dammit, Jim._

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Ka'al stormed into the heavily guarded, crowded barracks. The occupants immediately cowered. Ka'al just laughed.

"Look at you! Scared and weak! You're all lucky I kept you alive for your intelligence and skill sets, otherwise you would have been executed by now!"

The group of scientists, doctors and teachers silently watched as he began to walk through the room. He stopped in front of a young researcher. "You. Pick two others to go with you and start researching. I want any information you have on James Kirk and what makes him tick. I want to know his weaknesses, his fears, anything that would make him fall before me. Dig deep, those Starfleet good-for-nothings are bound to keep unsavory information about their poster child hidden away."

The frightened young man quickly chose two of his colleagues and followed Ka'al down the hallway to a small room that had been set up with several computers. They were all familiar with this room, as the warmonger had sent them there on many occasions to research various information for him. Within minutes, they were all seated, bringing up various databases and catalogs.

It took several hours, but at last Ka'al was rewarded.

A thick printout was placed on his desk, at least fifty pages in length. The title was printed in bold lettering.

**The Kelvin Incident: Final Hours of NCC-0514**

Ka'al stared at the name under the title.

Christopher Pike.

He remembered that name from looking at Starfleet records. He was the officer who convinced Jim Kirk to join up. A smirk crossed his thin reptilian lips. He hoped this paper would prove useful. If not, he had no qualms about killing the person who believed it would help. He had many others waiting to take his place. The scientist stood quietly before the desk, wringing his hands together.

"The _Kelvin? _And why should the destruction of a Federation vessel have anything to do with Kirk?"

The young researcher licked his lips and spoke quietly. "Master Ka'al, Kirk's father was First Officer on that ill-fated starship. He stayed behind and maintained stability until all others could escape. That sacrifice resulted in his death."

"And? So he was a hero."

The scientist moved closer to the desk. "Sir, James Kirk was born prematurely on a shuttlecraft while escaping from the _Kelvin. _He never knew his father. In further research, I was able to glean that he always felt at odds living in the shadow of the _'Kelvin _Hero.' Perhaps you could use that to your advantage?"

Ka'al sat quietly for a moment, deep in thought. He tapped his claws on the dissertation. After a long moment, he stood and smiled broadly.

"You have earned the right to live another day." He turned around and looked out the massive window. "Was it you alone who found the information?"

"Yes, Master."

Ka'al nodded. "Very well. Guards, bring this young man back to the barracks. Take the other two outside and execute them."

The man tried to protest as he was led away by Ka'al's goons. "Master…please! They worked equally as hard!"

Ka'al never turned around. "You would be wise to accept their fates, lest you feel like joining them." He inhaled deeply and stared out at two young children playing in the street below him. "Bring me Tazan. I believe I have a need for one of his devices."

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"You wanted to see me, Master Ka'al?"

The warrior looked up from the papers on his desk. Before him stood an older Xentian, facial scales beginning to turn an ashy gray with age. Many of the spines on his head and back had fallen out years ago, as he approached old age. He glowed a pale orange.

"No need to be afraid, Doctor Tazan. Please, sit." Ka'al extended his hand towards a chair in front of him. "Are you comfortable here in the citadel?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you for your generosity in my accommodations."

Ka'al smiled broadly. "You were the Shaman's top scientist, Doctor. I knew there was a reason that I kept you alive and didn't destroy your work." He leaned back in his chair, his leather armor creaking as his body stretched. "I'm sure you're eager to know why I've summoned you."

"I've been told that you have two Starfleet Officers in custody. I assume it has something to do with them?"

"You're very perceptive. I seem to remember that you had perfected a mind-digging device during your tenure with Luuk-ti."

The older man nodded. "That was some time in the past, Master Ka'al. I wanted to see if I could tap into memories and use them to aid in recovery from trauma."

Ka'al smirked. "Do you think it could be used in the opposite manner? To torture? Inflict mental suffering? Insanity, perhaps?"

The scientist's eyes widened in disbelief. "I don't understand. You wish to purposely dredge up unwanted memories?" He sighed deeply as his expression saddened. "You want to use it on the officers, don't you?"

"Do you think it can be done? And let me remind you that your feelings in the matter do not count. I want a simple yes or no answer."

He looked down at his hands, clasped in his lap. His voice was quiet. "Yes, Sir. I think I can change the settings to generate the results you desire. But…"

"Excellent! Prepare your device for use by tomorrow morning!"

"But, Master," the researcher pleaded with Ka'al. "This machine was meant to be used on Xentians. I can't guarantee that it wouldn't do incredible harm to a human—even cause death."

Ka'al dismissed him with a flick of his hand. "I'm willing to take that risk. Just think Tazan, your invention will be known throughout time and history as the thing that finally brought James Kirk to his knees." A sinister smile took his expression. "And Starfleet will follow."

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Sir, incoming hail from the surface. It's…Ka'al."

Hikaru Sulu remained at the Helm console. Even though he had been left in charge while the Captain and First Officer were away, he still felt unsure about taking Kirk's chair. Therefore, he decided he could still do his best job from his own place on the bridge.

"Ka'al? How did he know we were here?" Panic began to wash over the Lieutenant. He wished Kirk was there.

"Unknown. Should we answer it?"

"Put it onscreen." Sulu moved to stand behind the Captain's chair.

Ka'al's face appeared seconds later. His thin tongue flicked across his lips. "I see your Captain's chair is empty. Wherever could he be?"

"I am Hikaru Sulu of the starship _Enterprise._ What…"

Ka'al held up a hand. "Don't speak, little one. I wish to inform you that we have not only your Doctor McCoy in custody, but also Captain Kirk. You will transmit a message of ransom to your Starfleet brass informing them that I have some demands. If those requests are met, I may allow them to live. If not, you can consider them dead."

"As acting Captain of this vessel, I order you to return our officers at once. You are in direct violation of Starfleet Regulation ninety-four A. Holding officers against their will can and will result in disciplinary action."

Ka'al laughed on the screen. "You think I care about your regulations? How soon you forget that Xentia is not a member of your pitiful little organization. I have no intention of following any of your rules, Mister Sulu. Now, be a good boy and do what I ask of you. My demands will follow shortly."

Before Sulu could respond, the screen flicked off, leaving only the stars in the distance. He turned and looked at Uhura.

"So do we contact Admiral Pike? He may be willing to send in reinforcements now that Ka'al has hostages."

Uhura shook her head. "Captain Kirk was very clear in his orders to keep radio silence."

"Yeah, but that was before the Xentians found the _Enterprise."_

Sulu sighed deeply. He never signed up for any of this when he decided to be a helmsman. He just wanted to pilot a starship, exploring the unknown. And yet, here he was—acting Captain of the Federation's flagship, trying to decide whether or not to bow to the whims of a madman in order to save his Captain.

"We can't contact Commander Spock, that's for sure. We don't even know if he's also been captured. If he hasn't, hailing him might allow Ka'al and his men to pinpoint his location."

"I think if Ka'al had more officers, he would have definitely bragged about it." Uhura seemed somewhat relieved. "My gut tells me he only has the Captain and Doctor McCoy."

Sulu nodded in agreement. "So, let's assume that Ka'al only has the two of them. Spock and the others must know they've been captured. I would think they'd be trying to mount a rescue."

"But we don't know that for sure. They could be trying to decide the same thing we are." Uhura tapped a couple of places on her console. "I can't get any hard lock on the communicators or Tricorders sent down with the away team. They could be deep in hiding."

"It may be necessary to extract them without the Captain and Doctor." He tapped a button on Kirk's chair. "Scotty?"

An accent-laden voice answered. "Aye, Mister Sulu?"

"There's been a…situation planet side. Do you think you could boost the transporter signal sufficiently enough for an emergency beam-out?"

"Ach! I cannae guarantee that the signal will hold, Sir. There's an awful lot of interference coming from those buildings. They might come back as porridge."

Sulu sighed deeply. That was not what he wanted to hear. "Alright, work on a solution, Mister Scott. I'm going to want an update in two hours."

"Sure thing, laddie. Is the Captain alright?"

"Not for much longer, Scotty. Sulu out." He ended the comm and looked around at the bridge crew. He knew they were all counting on him to handle the situation at hand. He licked his lips and took a deep breath.

"Lieutenant, hail Commander Spock. We need to work together to ensure we don't hinder any sort of rescue attempt they may be starting."

Uhura's eyes were pleading. "Sir…are you sure that's the best course of action?"

"We have to take the risk. Ka'al could kill the Captain and doctor at any moment. Hail him."

_I hope I'm doing the right thing._

_This better not blow up in my face._

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

The entire group stared at Spock's pocket in disbelief.

A muffled chirping emanated from inside, the faint light of the activated communicator barely visible through the dark fabric.

The Vulcan quickly retrieved it and flipped it open. "Spock here. You were told to maintain radio silence."

"_I understand, Sir. But we've received a message from Ka'al."_

"What did he say?"

Sulu's voice was laden with uncertainty. _"He informed us that he has the Captain and Doctor McCoy and wishes to talk ransom with Starfleet. We didn't want to inform Admiral Pike without authorization."_

Spock contemplated his answer carefully. "Mister Sulu, you may have put the team at risk by contacting us. Ka'al will no doubt be able to track our signal. That being said, do not inform Admiral Pike of the situation. Captain Kirk was very clear that he did not want Starfleet being contacted until Ka'al was in custody."

"_I'm sorry, Sir. We thought it would be best to contact you, even though we ran the risk of outing your location."_

"There is no need for apologies, Lieutenant. The situation cannot be changed. Now we must move forward. We are in the early stages of planning a rescue. The Captain was confident we could formulate a plan to release them both when he surrendered. We…"

"_He surrendered? Why?"_

"There is no time to explain, Mister Sulu. We feel that along with the assistance of resistance members, we will be able to attempt a rescue in as little as two days. In the meantime, I want to remind you to keep radio silence. We will contact you when we are in need of extraction."

"_Is there anything we can do from up here?"_

"Negative, Lieutenant. Keep monitoring hailing frequencies for any signs of communications from the surface, be it friend or foe. Log and do not respond to any more hails from Ka'al. If you do not hear from either myself or the Captain in four days' time, you have a direct order to contact the Admiral and apprise him of the situation."

"_Aye, Sir. Good luck."_

"Thank you, Mister Sulu. As the Captain would say, 'We will need it.' Spock out."

He closed the communicator and dropped it on the ground. He crushed it under his boot. "This safe house has been compromised by the hail from the _Enterprise._ We must find an alternate place to hide."

N'Jal began to grab what little supplies they had. "I know of another place, not far from here. We'll have to go out in the light, though."

"It is a hazard we must accept. Mission parameters have changed and the need for a hasty extract of the Captain and Doctor is top priority."

"Agreed, Mister Spock." Mak'ai took a knapsack from N'Jal. "I will round up as many resistance members as I can and meet you at headquarters when it is dark."

"Ve are not going to your headquarters now?" Chekov looked anxious.

"We are too far away to attempt going there in daylight." N'Jal helped Xin to her feet. "Another safe house is very close and we can hide there until nightfall. Then we can make our way to our stronghold. It is underground, away from prying eyes."

"Very well. We will make our way to the next safe place and wait until dark." Spock grabbed his PADD and phaser, stowing the weapon in its holster. "Lead the way, N'Jal."

He stepped on the remains of the communicator one last time, twisting his boot in the shattered casing and electronics.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"…so when you take into account the mating habits of Tribbles, you can assume that the buggers are going to sprout up like goddamn weeds and be makin' baby Tribbles all over the place."

The doctor and Captain had been talking for a good hour. Well, strike that—McCoy had been talking for a good hour, with Jim grunting a response every now and then, or grumbling when Leo prodded him in order to keep his eyes open. McCoy felt Jim was making good progress, his words weren't slurring so much anymore and his nausea had abated. He still needed to keep him awake for a few more hours, to make sure the damage wasn't permanent.

"Bones…no more Tribble talk…please."

McCoy chuckled in the dim light. He and Kirk had moved to the backs of their little cells, so they could rest against the cool, damp walls. They had linked hands through the rusty bars, McCoy rubbing his thumb over Jim's knuckles, trying to soothe away the pain he knew the kid must have been in.

Jim had shown concern for him as well, reaching through into his own space, trying to wipe away the crusted blood under his nose with a piece of his shirt.

They were both in a world of hurt.

"Okay, no more Tribbles. How about Gorn?"

Kirk shook his head. "Can't I go to sleep?"

"Nope. Not until dark. I need to make sure you'll wake up if I let 'ya." He turned his head to face Jim. "Wanna tell me about the wound on your head? It's older than these new ones…it has a scab."

"I…took a bullet." The young Captain eyed McCoy, waiting for him to yell.

"Shot again? You're damn lucky your brain didn't go spillin' all over the pavement." He sighed. "When are you going to learn, kid?"

Kirk snorted. "Never. It ricocheted off the wall and grazed me. Chekov said it wasn't too bad. I fell backwards and knocked myself out. Spock dragged me away. I…saw you get clubbed as everything went black."

"Hurt like a bitch, lemme tell ya."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I tried to warn you, but I got hit."

McCoy squeezed Jim's hand. "Wouldn't have made any difference. We were up shit creek without a paddle the minute that battle started."

The two stayed silent for a long moment before Jim spoke again.

"You still mad at me?"

"Yes." Another compression on Jim's hand. "But I'm sorry that I yelled at you, okay? You just pissed me off so bad yesterday."

Jim rested his head back against the wall, eyes closed. "You didn't kiss me goodnight, you know." He turned towards McCoy, a sad expression on his face. "First time you didn't do that."

"Don't go poutin' on me now. You didn't deserve a kiss that night. You were being a pain in the ass."

Kirk looked down at their intertwined fingers. "I'm sorry, Bones. For everything."

"I know, kid." He sat forward and turned his body to face Jim, bringing his face close to the barrier between them. "C'mere."

Kirk eased himself up and met McCoy. The doctor reached for him and pulled him into a long kiss through the bars.

They sat like that for several moments; their kiss lingering like it was to be their last. They had no idea that the guard had seen them, or that he was quickly making his way to Ka'al with information he knew the warrior could use to his advantage.


End file.
